Le nouveau professeur de potions
by PlumeDeChien
Summary: 24 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, le château est de nouveau une école. L'ancien professeur de potions ayant donné sa démission, McGonagall est chargée de trouver un nouveau candidat pour le poste. C'est alors qu'un personnage pour le moins étrange fait son apparition.
1. Chapter 1

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts. Les élèves n'arriveraient pas avant le mois prochain. Dans l'un des couloirs pourtant résonnait des bruits de pas, lents, mesurés, mais aussi le léger _clic clic_ plus rapide de griffes sur les pierres.

Deux silhouettes sombres se déplaçaient presque comme des fantômes. Un chien noir marchait deux pas devant celui qui devait être son maître. Leurs traits étaient difficiles à distinguer tant ils semblaient se fondre avec naturel dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Sans qu'il n'est besoin d'aucun ordre le chien s'arrêta face à une gargouille qui ornait un pan de mur. L'homme ne parut nullement impressionné par la forme anguleuse et monstrueuse. Il lui murmura simplement d'un calme froid « _Esquimau double_ ». La gargouille sembla réfléchir un instant puis s'anima et fit un pas de côté pour libérer le passage vers un escalier en colimaçon, tout compris dans les ailes flamboyantes d'un rapace.

Le chien se dirigea sans hésitation vers le haut tout comme son maître qui frappa à la porte qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Derrière le panneau de bois une voix les appela à entrer. Il poussa donc la porte, découvrant un bureau richement orné. Des étagères étaient remplies d'objets en tout genre et de livres. Un bureau massif occupait la pièce.

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard_ disait l'écriteau doré. Il devait donc s'agir de la femme mûre aux airs sévères qui occupait le siège derrière ce bureau. L'homme s'approcha, pour la première fois le chien se glissa dans son ombre comme pour disparaître. Rien n'était plus compréhensible.

Le décor de la pièce était tout bonnement somptueux, ce qui leu aurait suffit, à eux habitués à dormir dans la rue, pour être réduits au silence. Mais en plus de cela une série de portraits d'hommes généralement âgés les fixaient et discutaient de leur arrivée en se promenant de cadre en cadre.

\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui. Il se sentit immédiatement exposé, dénudé. La pièce était bien trop éclairée pour qu'il puisse se cacher. Elle le détailla pendant un interminable moment, ayant sous son regard perçant dévoilé ce que lui-même voyait lorsqu'il était amené à passer devant un miroir.

Il doutait que ses longs cheveux noir de jais ne fassent grande impression. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu des omoplates, sauf une petite tresse de cheveux qui descendait un peu plus bas. Ces yeux aussi étaient presque noir. A contrario sa peau était blanche, enfin elle était blanche lorsqu'il pouvait prendre une douche. Il n'était pas très grand, ni très gros d'ailleurs, heureusement pour lui tout cela était caché sous sa robe de sorcier.

Il était jeune et on lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait les traits fins, le visage doux, qu'il était beau, sans être efféminé. Mais la plupart du temps on passait devant lui sans le voir tant il se mélangeait à la crasse de la ruelle. C'est pour cela qu'il était là d'ailleurs.

\- Vous devez être Rufus Prince. Enchantée.

La directrice lui fit signe de s'asseoir alors il prit place.

\- Vous venez postuler pour devenir professeur de potions, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui exactement.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Entre 17 et 18 ans.

\- Êtes-vous conscient qu'ici certains élèves ont le même âge que vous ?

\- Oui je le sais.

\- Dans quelle école êtes-vous allé ?

\- Aucune.

\- Et quel diplôme avez-vous ?

\- Aucun.

\- Poudlard est l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuse du monde sorciers. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'engagerais un professeur aussi jeune que vous et sans aucune qualification ?

\- Parce que je suis le meilleur , enfin peut-être pas maintenant, mais avec un véritable laboratoire, je vais devenir le meilleur potionniste.

\- C'est assez gonflé d'oser dire cela dans un lieu qui, pendant des années, à abrité Severus Rogue.

\- Je le surpasserais lui aussi.

McGonagall le regardait intensément, à son grand étonnement, sans aucun jugement, un peu comme si elle considérait sérieusement sa déclaration. Rufus était plus sérieux que jamais. Lorsqu'il la vit sourire légèrement il se tendit, prêt à tout.

\- Demain c'est la pleine lune. Il se trouve que je connais un loup-garou. Si vous parvenez à lui concocter une potion tue-loup je vous engagerais en période d'essai.

\- Mais la potion tue-loup demande bien plus de temps pour …

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. McGonagall crut qu'il allait abandonner mais ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, s'affolaient pourtant comme s'ils lisaient les lignes d'un livre imaginaire. La directrice savait à quel point la potion tue-loup était difficile à réaliser, peu de maîtres de potion arrivaient à un résultat satisfaisant.

Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait l'impossible mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'aplomb de ses propos qui poussait à le mettre au défi à hauteur de ce qu'il affirmait. Il serait dommage qu'il admette sa défaite maintenant.

\- …Je dois avoir accès à votre laboratoire maintenant !

Il bondit sur ses pieds se dirigeant déjà vers la porte alors que McGonagall n'avait pas encore bougé. Pourtant sans qu'il lui demande rien il passa la porte et disparut dans l'escalier. Cette fois-ci la directrice s'extirpa de son siège et le suivit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir elle n'entendit déjà plus que ses pas résonner un peu plus loin. Il marchait si vite qu'elle ne le rattrapa avant les cachots. À sa plus grande surprise il l'attendait là.

\- Vous avez certainement dû installer le laboratoire et la réserve au sous-sol, nous y sommes mais je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer toutes les portes. « _Je vous en prie … »_ , dit-il en lui faisant signe de le devancer.

La directrice obtempéra, légèrement essoufflée. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions et en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette. Rufus était sur ses talons.

\- Voilà. Vous trouverez tous les instruments ici et les ingrédients dans la réserve, derrière cette porte au fond …

Elle n'avait pas fini de parler que Rufus avait déjà rassemblé tous les outils et ustensiles qui lui seraient nécessaires pour les disposer sur une grande table. Il ne disparut pas plus de cinq minutes dans la réserve avant de revenir avec un plateau d'ingrédients.

Sans une seule hésitation Rufus mit un chaudron sur le feu puis commença à couper ses ingrédients, à les écraser, à les piler. McGonagall était hypnotisée. Chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait était calculé, mesuré et strictement nécessaire. Ses mains agiles ne bougeaient qu'à minima et ses longs doigts n'allaient pas un centimètre plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

\- Puis-je rester un peu ?

Il ne répondit rien mais hocha sensiblement la tête. Étant donné le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même et son économie de mouvement, la directrice n'eut aucun doute que cela lui était adressé Elle s'installa dans un coin et le regarda. À un moment donné Rufus mit quelques racines dans son chaudron et dans un même mouvement attacha ses cheveux en un chignon bas rapide.

Depuis qu'il était rentré dans son bureau elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un élève trop studieux, maintenant elle ne voyait qu'un potionniste au travail. Son regard fut attiré par son chien. La bête noire était assise droite comme un i, observant avec tout le sérieux du monde son maître travailler. Tout comme Rufus, son compagnon arborait un air bien trop grave pour sa condition.

McGonagall aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder travailler, elle qui recherchait la perfection dans le travail et l'assiduité était totalement satisfaite de la façon dont il procédait. Mais dans la concoction d'une potion les gestes ne suffisaient pas. Il fallait aussi posséder un esprit hors pair que ce garçon, à l'avis de McGonagall était trop jeune pour posséder.

Pourtant sa concentration ne faiblissait pas malgré les heures qui passaient, contrairement à celle de la directrice. Bientôt elle ne put retenir un léger grondement de son estomac. Elle laissa ses joues rosir sachant que Rufus ne lèverait pas les yeux pour si peu.

\- Vous voulez faire une pause pour manger ? C'est l'heure du repas dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis habitué à sauter des repas.

La directrice allait répliquer quelque chose mais le chien lui jeta un regard tel qu'elle referma la bouche et sortit. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de regard mais elle n'allait tout de même pas se battre avec un chien. Et puis dans le cas où il ne viendrait vraiment pas manger elle pourrait toujours demander à des elfes de maison de lui apporter des sandwichs.


	2. Chapter 2

Derrière la porte, dans le cachot, Rufus parla sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

\- Alors tu en penses quoi de cette Minerva McGonagall ?

Silence. Rufus se tourna vers son chien en souriant.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Elle m'a tout de même accordé une chance.

Le chien s'éloigna un peu et se coucha dans un coin de la pièce de façon à embrasser d'un seul regard une vue sur le chaudron fumant et sur la porte fermée.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Nostro. J'avais lu quelque part que la directrice de Poudlard était une animagus. Mais ne fais pas ton vieux chien à vouloir lui aboyer dessus juste parce qu'elle sent si fort le chat que même moi je l'ai perçu. Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

Mais Nostro ne « répondit » rien, il s'était déjà endormi. Rufus tourna trois fois sa potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et sourit. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait son ami dormir. Généralement son compagnon restait toujours alerte, qui plus est dans un lieu étranger. Mais Poudlard était sûrement l'un des lieux les mieux protégé du monde des sorciers, même Rufus le sentait.

Toute la nuit il s'affaira à sa potion, ajoutant les ingrédients, tournant, coupant, broyant, écrasant, réduisant le feu. Tantôt les actions devaient être vives, tantôt elles demandaient la plus grade patience du monde. Durant un temps de repos de sa potion, aux alentours de l'aube, Rufus s'éclipsa dans la réserve pour admirer plus d'ingrédients qu'il n'avait pu en voir de toute sa vie.

C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait une potion de ce niveau. Il avait changé une ou deux proportions d'ingrédients avec pour espoir que cela réduirait le temps de repos nécessaire. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il voyait clairement son chaudron, il pouvait y ajouter n'importe quel composant et il n'avait qu'à attendre le résultat.

Rufus était bien conscient que sa technique de visualisation mentale ne valait pas l'expérimentation mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais eu les moyens ni de s'acheter le matériel, ni de s'acheter les ingrédients. Mais Rufus avait confiance en lui-même, ses améliorations allaient fonctionner, elles _devaient_ fonctionner.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le laboratoire il vit que Nostro était toujours endormi. Il semblait récupérer de tout le manque de sommeil dont il avait souffert ces dernières semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre ici.

Rufus n'avait qu'un seul souvenir sans Nostro et c'était celui précédant leur rencontre, Rufus devait alors avoir 4 ou 5 ans. Nostro était venu jusque dans l'orphelinat pour lui tenir compagnie. Une fois qu'il avait été à ses côtés, les gardiennes avaient arrêté de le punir. Avant Nostro elles le punissaient tous les jours car autour de lui des choses étranges arrivaient. Rufus en avait simplement marre qu'on le tape et qu'on le blesse sans raison.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerais._ Voilà ce qu'avait dit Nostro dans sa tête. Nostro était peut-être un chien mais Rufus l'entendait lui parler dans son esprit, avec le temps il avait appris à lui répondre et, au fil des années,il avait même commencé à entendre la « voix » des autres, même quand ils avaient la bouche fermée.

Rufus avait aussi appris l'inverse pour cacher à Nostro lorsqu'il était triste. Ce dernier aussi était doué pour cacher les choses. Alors ensemble ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat et s'étaient cachés. Ils s'étaient installés au Chemin de Traverse pour que Rufus puisse se glisser le soir chez Fleury et Bott pour lire, il faisait attention aux livres et les rangeaient toujours avec le plus grand soin.

C'est comme ça que Rufus avait découvert les potions. Le sujet lui avait tout de suite plu. Avec le temps il avait réussi à gagner la confiance du protectionniste de la rue et était parfois autorisé à lui donner un coup de main contre une petite pièce. Rufus ne disait jamais non que ce soit pour les potions ou pour le ménage …

Alors quand il avait lu que Poudlard recrutait un professeur de potions il s'était mis en route sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et Nostro l'avait suivi. Maintenant il était complètement épuisé, pauvre chien. Parfois Rufus s'en voulait de lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres … mais jamais longtemps car il savait que le chien ne l'aurait quitté pour rien au monde.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un _crac_ sonore et l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Le geste que Rufus était en train d'effectuer n'en fut pas affecté et il tourna encore une fois la potion d'une moitié de tour. Nostro avait bondi sur ses pattes, prêt au combat.

\- Bonjour.

L'elfe parut très surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole mais n'en fit rien.

\- Je viens apporter des sandwichs, sur la demande de madame la directrice.

\- Madame la directrice est trop aimable. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Potty s'appelle Potty, monsieur. Il est le fils de Dobby, l'elfe libre.

\- Je suis très content pour ton père, Potty. Tu peux laisser les sandwichs où tu veux. Il y en a trop pour moi, tu peux en prendre si tu veux.

Potty mit la tête su le côté comme plongé dans une stupeur profonde, il semblait réfléchir mais le sourire aimable de Rufus le fit abdiquer. Il saisit un pain d'une main tremblante et regarda Rufus continuer sa préparation.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir Potty, et manger. J'ai lu que les elfes de maison était de nature soumise mais tu peux agir avec moi comme avec un égal. Je ne saurais pas plus te donner d'ordre que toi à moi.

Toujours légèrement hagard, Potty s'installa et mordit dans son sandwich. Il regardait Rufus avec grand intérêt mais glapit lorsque soudain Nostro sortit de derrière le bureau et se dirigea pour attraper à manger.

\- Monsieur ! Les sandwichs sont pour vous. Ils ne sont pas destinés à votre chien !

\- Nostro n'est pas mon chien. Il a veillé sur moi depuis que je suis enfant. Il est mon égal lui-aussi, déclara Rufus le rire dans la voix.

Cette fois-ci Potty se tut, les yeux perdus dans le vague, réfléchissait. Même l'approche de Rufus pour se prendre aussi un sandwich ne le sortit pas de sa transe. Rufus sourit. _Qu'ils sont singuliers ces elfes de maison._

Le jeune potionniste retourna à son ouvrage, le pain entre les dents. Il dut admettre que cela faisait du bien de manger. Entre un remuage de liquides et un ajout d'ingrédients il prenait une bouchée. Dehors le jour devait être levé mais c'était impossible à confirmer du fond du château.

Ces cachots étaient humides, et comme ils se situaient en sous-sol il n'était pas dur d'imaginer qu'ils restaient frais tout au long de l'année. La lumière du jour n'y pénétrait pas. Autant dire que cet endroit était parfait pour la conservation et l'élaboration des décoctions magiques.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Severus Rogue avait choisi d'enseigner ici. Le laboratoire est idéal pour notre art.

Nostro l'écoutait vaguement, surtout concentré sur son bout de pain.

\- Tu te rends compte, Rogue, l'un des plus grands maîtres de potions de son temps à travailler ici. Il s'est sûrement tenu là où je me tiens en ce moment-même. Tu crois que si je demandais à la directrice elle accepterait de me parler de lui ?

Rufus se tourna vers son ami et soupira.

\- Pas besoin d'être toujours si désobligeant avec elle, c'est quand même la directrice de Poudlard, ce doit être une grande sorcière … Non ce n'est pas « juste » un chat. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi remonté contre un félin. La dernière fois ça remonte au temps où ce chaton t'avait pris pour sa mère. Or encore à l'époque j'avais réussi à te convaincre de le laisser tranquille.

Le chien se leva pour aller chercher un autre sandwich mettant fin à cette discussion sur ses antécédents embarrassants de « maman chaton ». Heureusement pour lui c'est ce moment précis que Potty choisi pour se « réveiller », enterrant définitivement le sujet de la boule de poils.

\- J'ai compris ! Comment vous appelez-vous monsieur ?

\- Rufus, et lui c'est Nostro, répondit-il en désignant le chien.

\- Monsieur Rufus, monsieur Nostro je vous considérerais à présent comme mes amis.

Rufus jeta un regard noir au canidé pour un commentaire que l'elfe ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas entendre. Il se retourna ensuite vers Potty.

\- Tu sais tu n'as plus besoin d'ajouter « monsieur ».

\- Monsieur Rufus est trop bon mais je n'oserais pas, répondit l'elfe en rougissant.

\- Bon alors je vais t'appeler monsieur Potty à présent, d'accord ?

Le visage de l'elfe devint rouge tomate et il agita la tête faisant battre ses oreilles.

\- Merci. Potty a du travail, il doit y retourner mais Potty est très heureux de s'être fait des amis.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, Potty avait disparu. Rufus sourit donc à l'espace vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

\- Je le trouve fort sympathique cet elfe de maison, déclara Rufus en regardant Nostro.

Le chien retourna s'asseoir près du bureau et ne « répondit » rien.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2.**

 **Je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les mardis. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall ne retourna dans les cachots qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'imposer car sa présence n'aurait rien changé. À présent le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et la directrice s'enfonçait dans les couloirs du château. Même si elle n'y croyait pas, Minerva espérait que la potion soit un succès au moins pour alléger l'une des nuits de son amie lycanthrope.

La directrice frappa doucement à la porte et attendit d'entendre une réponse à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle entra, une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air, le chien était assis au coin du bureau qui avait été rangé et nettoyé. Rufus sortit de la réserve et salua McGonagall. Il s'approcha du bureau et lui désigna une fiole soigneusement déposé au milieu de la table.

\- Voilà votre potion tue-loup. J'aimerais que vous puissiez l'apporter au loup-garou le plus rapidement possible car je doute que ma composition soit très stable.

\- Bien.

Sans rien ajouter McGonagall prit la potion et transplana. Rufus se tourna vers Nostro.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir lu dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Nostro retourna s'asseoir comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Rufus s'assit par terre à côté du chien qui posa sa truffe sur sa cuisse et soupira.

* * *

La directrice entre dans un sous-sol sans frapper. La pièce était petite et majoritairement occupée par une cage aux barreaux épais. Sur le mur du fond, un conduit était aménagé pour laisser filtrer la lumière de la pleine lune qui ne tarderait pas à poindre.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, une masse informe tremblait, d'appréhension ou d'impatience, qui sait. Elle avait tressailli au son de la porte que l'on ouvre mais depuis elle n'était guère plus animé qu'une pierre ou qu'une pièce de mobilier.

\- Bonsoir Regina.

\- Minerva pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ?, répondit la masse sur un ton presque énervé.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de recevoir une amie, lui rétorqua calmement la directrice.

\- C'est ça, rappelle moi donc nos liens avant que l'envie ne me prenne de te tuer !

Disant cela elle avait bondi sur les barreaux toutes dents dehors. Ses traits étaient encore totalement humains mais ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que la lune.

\- La lune est particulièrement forte ce soir, constata simplement Minerva.

Semblant se reprendre un peu, Regina lâcha les barreaux au prix d'efforts visiblement coûteux. Elle en était reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas avoir eu un geste de recul mais elles se connaissaient assez pour quelle est besoin de l'exprimer à haute voix.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ce n'est pas pur le plaisir d'observer une métamorphose lycanthrope je suppose.

\- Non, en effet. Je suis venue te donner ça. C'est une potion tue-loup, enfin normalement ne te fais pas trop d'espoir qu'en à son efficacité, c'est …

\- … c'est justement pour cette raison que tu me l'as apporté. Je sais. Allez donne-la moi et retourna t'en à ton école.

McGonagall lui tendit le flacon que son amie saisit avidement.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller. Je revins demain matin pour prendre de tes nouvelles, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

Mais déjà Regina n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la petite fiole qui pourrait la tirer de l'enfer, juste une nuit. Elle ne vit même pas McGonagall disparaître.

* * *

Lorsque la directrice revint au château, elle décida d'aller tout de suite voir le candidat dans les cachots. Elle ouvrit la porte presque sans frapper. À l'intérieur, elle trouva un bien étrange spectacle. Rufus Prince était endormi, assis au sol. Le chien qui avait la tête posée sur la cuisse de son maître la fixait sans ciller.

Le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est que la positon leur paraissait totalement naturel. McGonagall voyait à la façon dont ils étaient positionnés qu'ils étaient habitués à dormir ainsi.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc traversé ?, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit l'une des oreilles du chien se tourner légèrement dans sa direction. Il leva la tête de la cuisse de son maître et vint légèrement effleurer sa main avec sa truffe. Rufus ouvrit les yeux comme s'il attendait simplement le signal.

Dès qu'il la vit il bondit sur ses pieds. Une fois debout rien ne laissait plus penser qu'il avait été endormi à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il regardait McGonagall fixement, le corps droit comme un i. Le chien était assis à ses côtés, lui aussi raide comme un piquet. Ils attendaient qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement pour relancer l'action, qui était complètement figée.

\- J'aimerais tester vos aptitudes dans les autres champs de la magie, dans l'éventualité où vous rejoindriez mon établissement, je me dois de connaître vos capacités.

\- Je suis incollable en histoire de la magie. J'aime beaucoup la botanique, il me manque simplement la pratique. Par contre l'astronomie c'est pas mon truc, répondit Rufus avec hâte.

\- Je voulais parler de vos capacités magiques.

\- Je … je sais effectuer quelques sorts de base qui me servent pour les potions et j'ai réussi à maîtrisé un sort de bouclier assez puissant.

\- Bien montrez m'en quelques uns, demanda McGonagall soudain sceptique.

Rufus agita sa main dans les airs et l'un des livres de la bibliothèque quitta son rengement pour venir flotter près de la directrice avant de s remettre à sa place tout seul. Ensuite il ouvrit la main et de petites flammes brûlèrent au bout de ses doigts. Alors qu'il amorçait un autre mouvement McGonagall l'arrêta.

\- Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette ?

\- Comme si j'avais eu les moyens de m'en acheter une.

 _Il était pauvre à ce point ? Et s'il ne peut pas s'acheter une baguette comme peut-il payer un loyer ? À moins que …_

\- Vous pouvez rester dormir ici ce soir en attendant les résultats. Le repas est servi à l'instant même dans la grande salle, venez donc.

Rufus la remercia infiniment et la suivit comme une ombre jusqu'à la salle à manger dont il avait lu tant de choses. Loin de lui gâcher la surprise, ses lectures ne firent que nourrirent sa stupeur de pouvoir admirer le plafond magique, bien plus haut que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

La pièce portait bien son nom mais des cinq grandes tables seule celle du fond était occupée par quelques personnes. À voir la façon dont elle était disposée perpendiculairement à toutes les autres, il devait s'agir de la table des professeurs. En bout de table siégeait un centaure qui les regarda à peine entrer. Près de lui s'était installé un homme barbu et massif vêtu de vêtements cousus de diverses fourrures d'animaux. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait du sang de géant.

À côté de lui était assise une femme grande et forte. Malgré son apparence de jeune soixantenaire, ses cheveux longs étaient déjà blancs comme neige. Ses yeux bleus électriques semblaient tout voir et immédiatement le regard de Rufus fut accroché. La femme le regarda lui, puis son chien avant de revenir vers lui. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avec un léger sourire et, sans réfléchir plus, Rufus décida d'aller s'asseoir près d'elle.

McGonagall les dépassa et alla s'asseoir dans le siège du milieu. Personne ne fit attention à l'autre femme qui occupait la table, dans le côté opposé. Elle était maigre et couverte de châles sentant le xérès bon marché. Son visage anguleux était déformé par une paire d'énormes lunettes qui lui donnait, par un effet de loupe puissant, des airs de chouette.

Rufus s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de la femme. Celle-ci lui souriait d'un air bienveillant. Elle était de ceux qui appelait instantanément aussi bien le respect que le confort.

\- Bonjour je suis Ariana. Voici Rubeus, mon collègue de soins aux créatures magiques. Et en bout de table c'est Firenze, le professeur de divination.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rufus, et voici mon ami Nostro, répondit Rufus hésitant

Même le chien s'était caché de cette Ariana, elle vous regardait comme si elle savait déjà tout.

\- Et que fais-tu là Rufus ?

\- Je postule pour le poste de professeurs de potions. La directrice m'a mis à l'essai mais nous devons attendre demain matin pour les résultats.

\- Une potion tue-loup j'imagine ?

Rufus suspendit son mouvement et hocha la tête. Décidément cette Ariana était bien troublante.

\- Mais n'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour vouloir devenir professeur ?

\- Je … je ne penses pas que … que ce soit une question d'âge. J'ai entre 17 et 18 ans, je vais encore progresser mais mon niveau actuel est suffisant. En fait je ne sais mon âge exact car je viens d'un orphelinat qui ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à fêter nos anniversaires et …

Brusquement Rufus se tut. Il en avait beaucoup trop dit mais ce regard bleu intense et cette façon qu'elle avait d'être à l'écoute l'avait poussé à parler, même s'il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, question d'âge je suis pire que toi. J'ai 88 ou 98 ans tout dépend comme tu comptes … mais c'est une longue histoire …

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 !

Une fois encore n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire que vous m'adorez ... ou pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dîner à Poudlard était excellent. Rufus n'avait jamais aussi bien ni tant manger de toute sa vie. Ariana était de bonne compagnie. Elle et Rubeus se contentèrent de peu de conversation. Leur côté très extraverti, loin d'être écrasant, mettait tout de suite à l'aise. Ils riaient beaucoup et Ariana avait besoin de toujours toucher les gens à qui elle parlait mais au lieu d'un sentiment d'invasion, on se sentait happé dans la conversation.

Sauf qu'elle avait le talent pour toujours orienter cette dernière sur les sujets que l'on voulait éviter.

\- Donc nous, nous vivons de manière permanente à Poudlard et toi ?

\- Moi … je … je vivais à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que Nostro m'en sorte. Depuis je vis ici et là dans le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Sous un toit ?

\- Quand j'ai de la chance, répondit assez piteusement Rufus.

\- C'est-à-dire « de la chance » ?

Ariana le fixait avec tant d'intensité que Rufus n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle sache déjà tout. Heureusement qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et bien par exemple quand … je rencontre une … femme qui accepte de mes services …

À ses côtés, Nostro, qui s'était jusqu'à lors fait le plus discret possible, renifla bruyamment. Rufus se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- En même temps tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre. J'ai beau proposé il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui les intéresse ! … Oh arrête ça. Tu es bien content quand on peut enfin dormir au chaud. … Assez Nostro ! On en a déjà discuté et ce lieu n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une nouvelle dispute.

Le ton de Rufus était définitif. Nostro baissa les oreilles et se coucha à moitié sous la chaise de son belligérant. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Rufus croisa le regard curieux d'Ariana. Il déglutit avec difficulté et eut encore une fois le sentiment de s'être dévoilé.

 _\- Alors comme ça tu es aussi legilimencien ?_

\- Vous y arrivez vous aussi ?

 _\- Oui, enfin à minima. Par contre je ne suis absolument pas doué pour l'occulumencie._

\- Moi, avec Nostro, je m'en suis fait une spécialité.

 _\- Je comprends parfaitement. L'occulumencie est l'apanage de ceux qui ont des secrets et des choses à cacher. Mon oncle était un grand occulumencien._

\- Votre oncle ?

\- Albus Dumbledore. Il a été directeur ici avant Minerva.

La mâchoire de Rufus se décrocha et ses yeux s'agrandirent au maximum. Elle était de la famille de Dumbledore. Du Albus Dumbledore. Rufus avait lu tant et tant de choses sur lui. Et c'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il y avait un grand air de ressemblance avec les portraits du grand sorcier.

\- Fermes donc la bouche tu vas finir par avaler une mouche. Mon oncle n'était pas aussi impressionnant que sa légende le laisser penser.

Ce petit commentaire léger n'eut que peu d'effet sur la stupeur de Rufus. Lui-même sentait, à la périphérie de son esprit, que Nostro ressentait comme une vague colère qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Rufus savait que lui mit à part, personne ne pourrait le ressentir alors il n'en fit rien.

Rufus aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur sa famille mais, via son esprit si ouvert, il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, alors il ne pencha vers Rubeus et lui demanda :

\- Et toi, ta famille ?

Bien qu'Hagrid ne répondit pas tout de suite, Rufus vit instantanément défiler dans son esprit des souvenirs d'un petit homme souriant et d'histoires d'une mère géante. Il vit aussi un demi-frère.

\- Je … je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le meilleur sujet de conversation …

\- Monsieur Rufus ! Potty est très heureux que vous soyez toujours là !

Le petit elfe de maison aux oreilles pendantes était sorti d'on ne sait où et souriait de toutes ses dents à Rufus. Le chien le regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Potty. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Assieds-toi donc.

Après s'être figé quelques instants, l'elfe grimpa sur la chaise, un sourire encore plus large sur ses lèvres. Derrière lui, Ariana, Rubeus et Firenze l'observaient avec stupéfaction alors qu'il échangeait quelques cordialités avec le petit elfe de maison. Rufus sentit leur attention redoubler lorsqu'il offrit à Potty de finir sa part de tarte dont il ne pouvait plus avaler une seule bouchée, sachant très bien que s'il lui proposait un met plus « frais » l'elfe n'en voudrait pas. Tandis que se voir offrir les restes étaient acceptables en tant qu'égaux.

Mais Potty restait très mal à l'aise de partager sa table avec la directrice de Poudlard et donc immédiatement après avoir fini de manger ce qui lui avait été offert, l'elfe souhaita bonne chance à Rufus et disparut dans un « pop ».

Rufus se retourna vers ses voisins qui les scrutaient encore, les yeux légèrement ronds. Il aurait pu leur demander ce qui se passait mais il le savait déjà alors sans leur laisser le temps de poser les questions qui fusaient dans leur esprit , il les salua avant de quitter la table. Nostro le suivit, cachant assez mal sa joie de quitter la Grande Salle.

Certes il n'avait pas redemander à McGonagall où est-ce qu'il pouvait dormir car il l'avait lu dans son esprit. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas évidement pas précisé. Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se lover dans des draps somptueux et moelleux si c'était pour retrouver le froid et la dureté du sol le lendemain. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de la directrice et prit la direction des cuisines.

* * *

Les cuisines étaient circonscrites dans des murs épais qui gardaient admirablement la chaleur. Le lieu était empli de milles fumets et odeurs qui enchantaient Rufus. Cet endroit était encore plus merveilleux que ce qu'il avait aperçu dans l'esprit de Potty. Et puis s'il ne devait passer qu'une seule nuit à Poudlard, il voulait la passer au milieu de ces êtres si humbles qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de considération. Rufus se sentait, à sa manière, très similaire à eux.

Nostro avait tout d'abord été réticent à le suivre mais dès que la chaleur s'était engouffrée dans sa fourrure il se détendit. Dès que Potty les vit il sauta sur place avant de venir vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres si grands qu'il tordait son visage.

Sur le chemin, pourtant court, qui le menait jusqu'à eux, il parvint à mettre au courant et à rameuter pratiquement la moitié des elfes qui grouillaient dans la cuisine. Ils s'approchaient tous serrés derrière Potty. Certains avaient des yeux aussi gros que des rappeltouts et faisaient comme des spots dans cette petite foule. Nostro fit un pas en arrière.

\- C'est moi à nouveau, monsieur Potty. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop.

Lorsqu'il dit cela tous les elfes de maison se figèrent alors que les yeux du sus-nommé se remplirent de larmes. Rufus, surpris, mit un genou à terre et attira le petit elfe contre lui.

\- Désolé m'sieur Potty, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

\- Potty … ne pleure … pas monsieur, répondit l'elfe entre plusieurs sanglots.

Les épaules du petit être tremblaient si fort que Rufus s'assit et le prit sur ses genoux, l'entourant complètement de ses bras. Il oubliait totalement le reste des elfes qui se regardaient les uns les autres en clignant rapidement des yeux.

\- Monsieur Potty, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. J'en suis désolé, je …

Mais Rufus fut coupé par les doigts fins et osseux de l'elfe qui avait enserré ses lèvres dans une poigne bien plus forte que sa taille ne le laissait supposer.

\- Stop monsieur Rufus ! Arrêtez de vous blâmer … Potty ne pleure pas de tristesse … Potty verse des larmes de joie devant tant de gentillesse … Potty est ému qu'un sorcier si bon l'est appelé son égal … Potty est …

Le petit elfe explosa en sanglots. Rufus lui tapota le dos d'un air réconfortant alors que de grosses larmes venaient mouiller sa chemise. Potty ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Il semblait pourtant qu'il voulait encore dire des choses mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

\- Avez-vous vraiment appelé Potty un égal, monsieur ?

\- Bien sûr. Il est mon ami alors il est mon égal.

Dans ses bras, Potty pleura un peu plus fort. Rufus enfouit la tête de l'elfe dans sa robe et ce dernier répondit en le serrant encore plus fort.

\- Vous traite-t-on si mal que cela ici ?

Tous les elfes prirent alors des airs effrayés, un seul s'avança et osa parler.

\- Bien sûr que non. Les conditions de travail à Poudlard sont même très bonnes. Ceux qui, suivant l'exemple de Dobby, on voulut être payés ont été payés. C'est juste que même ici il est rare qu'un sorcier nous considère comme des égaux et même comme des … amis. Certains d'entre eux viennent nous voir et sont aimables avec nous, mais vous, Potty nous a raconté, c'est comme si c'était naturel pour vous.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes un peu pareil vous et moi. Les gens nous passent à côté sans arrêt et pourtant sans jamais nous voir. Sauf que vous vous avez un endroit chaud où dormir le soir.

Dans l'assistance Rufus entendit plusieurs reniflements humides alors que quelques autres elfes avaient vu leurs yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

\- Vous voulez un endroit ou dormir ?

\- Vous savez qu'il y a assez de place dans notre dortoir.

Rufus sourit et se releva, emportant Potty avec lui.

\- Je serais ravi de rester un peu plus avec vous.

Les elfes de maison sautèrent presque de joie en se dirigeant vers l'arrière des cuisines. Rufus dût se pencher pour passer la porte. Derrière elle se déroulait une autre vie toujours dans la chaleur des cuisines. À gauche, les salles de bains, en face, les salles communes et à droite, les dortoirs et quelques chambres individuelles. C'est dans le dortoir qu'ils rentrèrent.

La pièce était bien plus grande que ce que Rufus avait imaginé et, heureusement pour lui, bien plus haute de plafond. Sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres carré, le sol était couvert de couvertures, de draps, de plaids, alors que plusieurs hamacs pendaient du plafond à diverses hauteurs. Quelques elfes étaient déjà là mais aucun ne dormait vraiment.

Les elfes encouragèrent Rufus à prendre place au centre même de leur « nid ». à peine fut-il en position verticale que déjà les elfes s'agglutinaient autour de lui. Rufus vit du coin de l'œil que Nostro essayait de monter dans un hamac bas. Il n'y parvint qu'après deux lourdes chutes. Avant de se coucher il jeta un regard à Rufus, le jeune homme ne vit pas grand chose d'autre car il s'endormit immédiatement après, blottit au milieu des elfes de maison.

* * *

 **NdA : Je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais j'essaye d'être toujours au plus près des événements de la saga originale dans mes fanfictions (dates, informations sur les personnages …). Ici vous avez peut-être remarqué que Firenze est encore professeur à Poudlard. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que dans l'œuvre « canon » les autres centaures l'avaient réintégré au troupeau après sa bravoure lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Pour des raisons pratiques et de logiques je ne corrigerais pas cette erreur. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas en commettre d'autres.**

 **Maxine3482 :** C'est durant ses années au Ministère de la Magie que McGonagall et Regina ce sont rencontrées. Étant peu épanouie dans son travail et ayant toujours cette passion pour la métamorphose, Minerva a rejoint un groupe de chercheurs en Tranfiguration en dehors de son emploi au ministère. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Regina, une américaine, passionnée elle aussi, mais avec une préférence pour le domaine de la lycanthropie. Les deux femmes deviennent rapidement amies. Cette amitié perdura même après un accident lors d'une expérience qui fit de Regina un loup-garou elle-même.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait cette potion ?

Regina avait presque crié sa question en se jetant sur les barreaux. McGonagll sentit venir une pointe de culpabilité d'avoir utilisé son amie comme cobaye.

\- Ce … c'est un jeune qui est venu postuler pour le poste de professeur de potions et …

\- Prends-le !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un jeune ? Jeune comment ?

\- 17, 18 ans.

\- Tu m'amènes une potion tue-loup réalisée par un mec à peine sorti de l'école et non seulement elle a fonctionné mais je dirais même qu'une potion tue-loup n'a jamais aussi bien fonctionné sur moi. Engage-le.

La directrice était restée figée face aux déclarations presque hystériques de son amie. Voulant prendre un peu de temps pour procéder l'information elle ouvrit lentement la cage et, sans surprise, Regina lui bondit au cou et l'enserra dans une étreinte de fer. Jamais McGonagall n'avait rencontré plus tactile que son amie lycanthrope.

\- Tu as trouvé la perle rare Minerva. C'est bien ce que tu cherchais, non ?

* * *

Rufus avait été tiré de son sommeil, petit à petit, à mesure que les elfes de maison lovés sur ses flancs se levaient pour aller travailler. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son entre il vit que Potty n'était plus là mais qu'il avait été remplacé par deux autre elfes qui avaient réussi à s'enrouler efficacement pour pouvoir tenir ensemble sur son torse pas si large.

Le jeune homme se délecta de ma chaleur de tous ces petits corps. Mais immédiatement après que ce sentiment de bien-être l'eut envahit, il fut emporté au loin par une vague d'inquiétude. Rufus se redressa et chercha Nostro du regard. Il ne le vit pas dans le hamac où il s'était installé la veille.

La panique monta en lui en flèche. Jamais depuis aussi longtemps quil s'en souvenait il ne s'était réveillé sans Nostro. Il eut le temps de se faire mille des pires scénarios avant de sentir un point humide sous sa main.

Il baissa les yeux et vit une truffe noire. Au bout de ce museau il y avait Nostro, évidement. Au cours de la nuit le chien avait dû descendre et s'était roulé près de la tête de Rufus. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en se levant.

La tension quitta ses muscles aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait envahit. Cette terreur passée, il put de nouveau entendre la voix rassurante de son ami tout près de lui dans son esprit. Son cœur battait encore la chamade mais il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que bon gré, mal gré, plusieurs elfes avaient décidé que Nostro constituait un oreiller de choix. Rufus savait que son ami n'en était pas ravi mais il ne disait rien. .

Rufus posa une main entre les oreilles de Nostro juste pour avoir un contact physique avec lui. Ils étaient tellement tout le temps ensemble qu'ils en avaient oublié à quel point se toucher était nécessaire pour eux, juste pour s'assurer que l'autre était toujours là.

Le jeune homme décida de se lever mais il lui fallut presque cinq minutes pour parvenir à s'extirper de l'enchevêtrement de petits corps en essayant d'en réveiller le moins possible. Nostro prit moins de précautions lorsqu'il se mit debout, faisant tomber les quelques elfes qui s'étaient installés sur son dos.

Ils n'avaient pas atteint la porte que déjà l'un des elfes leur proposait de rester manger avec eux. Curieusement Nostro approuvait l'idée de rester ici plutôt que de retourner encore une fois dans la Grande Salle. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Rufus pour accepter l'offre de rester avec ces petits êtres si plein d'affection.

Refusant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, Rufus mangeait assis sur le sol à côté de Nostro. Certes ils mangeaient plus sobrement que la veille mais le repas fut tout aussi copieux. Chaque elfe se faisait un plaisir de leur apporter à manger et , contrairement à la veille, ici Rufus n'avait pas le cœur de leur dire non. Alors il mangea du bacon, des croissants, des toasts, des œufs, des confitures, des salades de fruits …

* * *

McGonagall avait été surprise de ne pas voir Rufus à table du petit-déjeuner, et encore plus surprise de ne trouver aucune trace de son passage dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait assignée. Il pouvait être n'importe où dans le château. Elle retourna dans les cachots mais ceux-ci étaient déserts. Elle inspecta les salles communes les trouvant aussi vides qu'elles devaient l'être à cette période. Elle passa par l'infirmerie, son bureau, la bibliothèque, les toilettes et salles de bain sans plus de succès. La directrice soupira, ce n'était plus de son âge de crapahuter dans les couloirs.

\- Presque aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut.

\- Je peux vous aider madame la directrice ?

\- Non je ne pense pas. Je suis simplement à la recherche du jeune homme qui est arrivé ici hier.

\- Monsieur Rufus ! Venez avec moi.

La directrice fut interloquée que le nom d'un étranger puisse déclencher telle réaction chez ces petits êtres habituellement si discrets et impassibles. À vrai dire elle ne les avait encore jamais vu sourire réellement, les étoiles dans les yeux, comme celui-ci venait de le faire. Même à sa simple démarche, elle ne pouvait pas manquer la joie de l'elfe, il sautillait presque.

McGonagall comprit rapidement que son guide l'emmenait vers les cuisines. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Heureusement pour elle, le repère des elfes de maison n'était plus très loin, elle allongea le pas. Sans se plaindre, et presque au contraire, l'elfe se mit à trottiner devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte des cuisines, elle crut avoir une hallucination. La majorité des elfes de maison présents étaient assis en cercle autour d'un figure qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme celle qu'elle avait passé une partie de la matinée à chercher. Rufus Prince, assis par terre, semblait dans son élément et montrait tout à tour les elfes autour de lui.

\- Danny … Chaussette … Spooky … toi c'est … attends je vais me rappeler … Copper ! …et toi …Cristal … Oh bonjour madame la directrice.

Instantanément tous les elfes de maison avaient disparu car certes ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur poste pour rester ici mais habituellement ils ne squattaient pas les cuisines en attendant d'aller travailler. Rufus se releva et s'épousseta sans se presser. Son chien l'avait rejoint et s'était mis aussi près de lui qu'il pouvait sans tout à fait le toucher et la regarda intensément.

\- Monsieur Prince, j'aurais à vous parler. Peut-on faire cela à l'extérieur ?

Sans lui répondre il fit un signe de main aux elfes encore présent dans la cuisine, ces derniers lui répondirent amicalement avant de le voir sortir. McGonagall se trouva brusquement sous les projecteurs de cette multitude de regards presque … implorants. Jamais les elfes de maison ne l'avaient regardé droit dans les yeux et jamais ils n'avaient eu l'air « implorant ». Pas tout à fait à son aise, la directrice sortit.

Ce qu'elle vit en sortant était presque aussi incongru que ce qu'elle avait vu en rentrant. Rufus était plaqué à terre par un corps, humain, celui de Regina. Le chien avait mordu dans les vêtements de la lycanthrope et essayait de l'ôter de son maître.

« Je ne suis pas son maître » entendit-elle Rufus dire avant de s'exclamer elle-même :

\- Regina ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

Aussitôt la susnommée se releva d'un bond, le jeune homme l'imita avec souplesse. Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux en signe de culpabilité, Rufus lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

\- Votre amie lycanthrope ici présente me remerciait de l'efficacité de la potion que vous m'avez demandé de concocter. N'est-ce pas Regina ?

Devant le léger sourire de son interlocuteur, Regina sourit aussi.

\- Exactement.

McGonagall les regarda assez surprise de les voir échanger des œillades complices. Elle, qui avait imaginé ce Rufus avec le même caractère froid et distant que Rogue, venait d'avoir tort, pour la deuxième fois, car Severus Rogue ne se serait jamais assis au milieu d'elfes de maison pour leur demander leurs noms. Peut-être avait-elle été mise sur une fausse route par les cheveux noirs ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, McGonagall n'avait même pas remarqué que ses vis-à-vis avaient entamé une conversation :

\- J'aimerais que vous puissiez me fournir en potions.

\- Vous en voulez vraiment, même maintenant, si loin de la prochaine pleine lune ?

\- Oui, on ne sait jamais.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais dû prévoir les effets secondaires addictifs des pétales de rose en réaction avec les racines de mandragore. Je vais essayer de corriger cela. Regina accepteriez-vous de m'aider à tester et à améliorer ma potion tue-loup ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Hum … hum … Pardonnez-moi mais je ne vous ai pas encore accepté.

En un battement de paupières, Rufus regagna son air fermé qui lui avait tant rappelé Rogue. Il la regarda en levant un sourcil bien haut.

\- Vous aviez un candidat très sérieux pour ce poste, c'est pourquoi vous m'ave demandé quelque chose de pratiquement infaisable. J'ai rendu l'impossible possible. Si vous ne me donnez pas le poste après cela … la rumeur de votre sagesse serait bien surfaite.

McGonagall resta un instant sans rien pouvoir rétorquer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse si … incisive, cela faisant plusieurs années qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé comme cela.

\- La vanité est un vilain défaut.

\- Le zèle de modestie aussi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Le jeune homme soutenait le regard de la directrice avec aplomb et cette dernière ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Elle voyait d'ailleurs du coin de l'œil que Regina lui apportait tout son soutient, de même que les elfes de maison un peu plus tôt. McGonagall soupira, vaincue, de toute façon il avait raison. Sans qu'elle n'eut à rien ajouter Rufus lui sourit, savourant sa victoire.

* * *

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A mardi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

Le nouveau professeur de potions de Poudlard passa la journée à explorer le château pour en retenir les moindres salles, couloirs, passages. Il ne croisa que quelques elfes de maison qu'il salua par leur nom, il discuta longuement avec un fantôme nommé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, et fit la connaissance de quelques portraits fort sympathiques.

Il aurait manqué l'heure du dîner si Nostro ne le lui avait pas rappelé, déjà qu'ils avaient sauté le repas. Le jeune homme retrouva la Grande Salle dans le même état que la veille, chacun ayant repris la même place. Rufus n'avait pas encore franchi la moitié de la salle qu'Ariana se leva et l'applaudit.

Bien qu'il ne put retenir un sourire, la scène était quelque peu gênante pour Rufus. La salle était immense, seulement occupée par six personnes, Rufus et Nostro compris. Chaque claquement résonnait longuement dans l'espace vide mais cela ne semblait nullement gêner Ariana qui continuait son applause solitaire avec enthousiasme.

Sa persévérance lui valut d'être rejoint par Hagrid, qui resta cependant assis. Firenze suivit le mouvement pour la forme en fixant Rufus d'un regard dubitatif et perplexe. McGonagall lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Le nouveau professeur prit donc place à côté d'Ariana comme la veille.

\- Je suis ravie que tu ais été pris. Depuis hier j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr. Les elfes de maison ne tarissent pas d'éloges à ton sujet, ni au sujet de ton chien qui, parait-il, est très confortable.

\- Ils sont très rapidement affectueux.

\- Si on leur en donne l'occasion, oui.

\- Pourquoi ne le leur donnerait-on pas ?

\- Beaucoup, pour ne pas dire presque tous, les sorciers considèrent les elfes de maison comme des esclaves, des moins que rien et à vrai dire nombre d'élèves de remarque même pas leur présence, ou ne veulent pas la remarquer. Ils ne reçoivent que très peu de visites et souvent elles se bornent à des élèves en quête de nourriture.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ils m'ont accueilli sans poser de questions, m'ont fait passer l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie et … je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir réussi à retenir tous leurs noms.

Ariana sourit largement et se tourna vers Firenze qui ne lâchait plus Rufus des yeux en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère. Le jeune professeur attendit d'abord que le centaure dise quelque chose mais après quelques instants sans aucune réaction, Rufus saisit deux toasts. Il en donna un à Nostro et porta l'autre à sa bouche. Il avait à peine mordu dans le pain qu'une voix s'éleva.

\- Que penses-tu des centaures ?

Rufus, pris de court, se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de demander, surpris :

\- Pardon ?

\- Que penses-tu de notre espèce ?

\- Je ne « pense » pas grand chose des centaures. Je sais que vous avez le haut du corps humain et le bas similaire à celui d'un cheval. Je sais que vous vivez en groupe de 10 à 50, que vous vous méfiez autant des sorciers que des moldus et que vous êtes particulièrement brillants en tir à l'arc, en astronomie, en divination et en guérison magique.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de réciter les informations contenues dans le manuel de Dragonneau. Je veux savoir ce que _vous_ pensez de _nous._

\- À vrai dire, vous êtes le premier centaure que je rencontre alors, si ce n'est quelques préjugés physiques sur vous, je n'ai aucune opinion sur ceux de votre espèce.

Rufus attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et soupira avant de continuer :

\- Vous êtes plutôt pas mal, physiquement parlant, mais vous paraissez très suspicieux. Je sais que vous êtes méfiant envers moi mais vous respectez Ariana et Rubeus alors je garde espoir. Bien sûr je ne vous demanderais rien sans avoir fait mes preuves, de même que s'il s'avère que vous n'en valez pas le coup je ne m'attarderais pas sur votre cas.

Alors que Firenze leva bien haut un sourcil, Rubeus et Ariana souriaient de toutes leurs dents, cette dernière déclara, cachant avec peine son amusement :

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, Firenze, a pouvoir te voir tel que tu ne nous en croyais pas capables.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra, répondit le centaure avant de quitter la table.

Ariana attendit que Firenze soit sortit de la Grande Salle pour se retourner vers Rufus et dire :

\- Il peut paraître un peu brusque mais au fond ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

\- Il devait énormément respecter votre oncle pour faire les sacrifices qu'il a fait en son nom. Quitter son groupe, pour un centaure, a dû être une décision déchirante.

Rubeus le regarda un instant avec incompréhension avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ah ! C'est vrai j'oubliais que tu étais un légilimencien ! Nous devons te paraître tellement transparents.

\- Rubeus, même si je suis capable de tout lire de votre esprit, je ne jugerais jamais personne que par ses actions, puissent-elles être en contradiction totale avec ce qu'il pense. Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous qui nous sommes.

Ariana ne put retenir un rire.

\- C'est typiquement le genre de choses que mon oncle pouvait dire. Il mettait pourtant derrière ces mots des notions assez différentes des tiennes.

\- Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme !, s'exclama Hagrid.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais …, se défendit Ariana.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Allons-y Ariana avant qu tu ne commences à parler mal du si grand homme qu'était ton oncle !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Rubeus avait quitté la table en saluant Rufus. Ariana lui sourit.

\- Rubeus est très protecteur envers la mémoire de mon oncle. Il l'a toujours respecté de son vivant et cela ne s'est pas arrangé avec sa mort. Au plaisir de se revoir plus tard.

Rufus les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent. Il s'étonna que Ariana pense sincèrement qu'Albus Dumbledore avait des lacunes magiques. Le jeune professeur voulait bien croire qu'il y ait des zones d'ombres dans la légende du Grand Dumbledore, notamment dans sa jeunesse et sa vie privée. Rufus avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et bien qu'il n'ait pas pris à la lettre toutes les « révélations » du livre de Skeeter, il doutait que le sorcier fut infaillible, pourtant jamais il n'aurait mis en doute la puissance magique de cet homme.

Apprendre à connaître cette Ariana et tout ce qu'elle savait serait très instructif. De même que Rubeus Hagrid. Leurs esprits bouillonnaient de souvenirs de bêtes fantastiques, majestueuses ou insignifiantes, mortelles ou protectrices. Mais ses propres pensées furent suspendues lorsque Rufus sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard perçant de la directrice.

Rufus aurait froncé les sourcils s'il n'avait pas eu un meilleur contrôle de lui-même. L'esprit de McGonagall était fermé. Avec un contact visuel si prenant pourtant Rufus aurait pu partiellement passé outre son niveau respectable d'occulumencie mais il ne forçait jamais le passage dans un esprit étranger.

\- Vous êtes légilimencien ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

\- Je venais postuler pour un poste de professeur de potions. Rien à voir donc avec mes compétences en legilimencie.

\- Et quel est votre niveau ?

\- Je ne parlerais à personne d'Elphinstone ou de l'homme qui l'a précédé.

La directrice prit une subtile teinte grise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son bouclier mental vacilla.

\- Excusez-moi madame, je ne …

\- Tout va bien. Vous êtes donc un excellent légilimencien. Vous devez donc savoir que nous sommes dans une école ici, habituellement peuplé de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles de 11 à 18 ans. Il serait préférable pour vous de ne pas tenter de lire leurs esprits.

\- Je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à faire cela, madame la directrice. Certes j'ai besoin d'un contact visuel direct pour pouvoir lire les souvenirs les plus profonds mais vos pensées quotidiennes je les perçois comme si vous les énonciez à voix haute. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens sur ce que leur esprit construit et déconstruit.

La directrice avait levé bien haut les sourcils et son ton était sensiblement plus aigu. Rufus n'avait pas à lire son esprit pour savoir qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Au lieu d'essayer de convaincre McGonagall il se contenta de scruter tous les traits de son visage.

C'était une expérience singulièrement différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Pourtant chaque regard, chaque mouvement, chaque contraction de muscles faisait sens à ses yeux. Rufus observa Minerva McGonagall recomposer sa figure sévère et son calme serein. Il aurait pu lui ouvrir son esprit pour qu'elle voit la vérité dans ses mots mais elle ne le regarderait alors plus qu'avec pitié. Rufus préférait de loin être ignoré, être détesté plutôt que d'être pris en pitié.

Ils restèrent fixés l'un sur l'autre pendant peut-être plusieurs minutes mais personne n'était là pour les interrompre. Rufus voyait à présent le masque qui dissimulait Minerva au reste du monde alors qu'elle-même devait simplement visualiser un visage totalement impassible en lui. Il ne contrôlait peut-être pas très bien sa magie mais il était parfaitement maître de son corps comme de son esprit.

La domination que la directrice exerçait sur sa magie et sur son corps, Rufus pouvait la distinguer clairement maintenant. Il était donc de nouveau capable de lire dans ses traits tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Parfois il se demandait ce que cela faisait de rencontrer quelqu'un et de ne pouvoir s'appuyer que sur ce qu'il accepte de dire. Cela devait être étrange.

Mais c'était exactement ce que McGonagall était en train de vivre. Pourtant celle-ci ne semblait pas troublée par son silence. On aurait presque dit qu'elle l'appréciait, s'attendant sûrement à une remarque condescendante ou sarcastique sur ce qu'il avait vu dan son esprit. Rufus ne dit rien. La directrice finit par sourire, faiblement.

\- Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Sentant le temps de la conversation passée, Rufus lui fit sobrement un signe de tête et rejoignit Nostro qui était déjà à mi-chemin vers la sortie.

* * *

 **Guest :** Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de faire un récit exhaustif de toute la période de Rufus à Poudlard. À vrai dire je voulais m'en servir pour une histoire plus large sur un épilogue de la saga principale et j'ai pour cela imaginé deux nouveaux personnages (Rufus et Ariana). Raconter leurs histoires respectives dans cette plus « grande » fanfiction aurait été un peu lourd (et hors-sujet), j'ai donc décidé de leur faire une petite fanfiction chacun. Je publierais la fanfiction d'Ariana après la fin de celle de Rufus (qui en est à la moitié avec ce chapitre) à moins qu'on me le demande avant.

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Qu'il soit en ma faveur ou non, un seul mot de vous m'est aussi délicieux qu'une chocogrenouille !**


	7. Chapter 7

Les appartements des cachots étaient grands et bien fournis. La cheminée du salon était allumée depuis assez longtemps pour avoir chauffée la pièce. Deux grands sièges de cuir trônaient devant l'âtre. Tous les murs, autre que celui de la cheminée, étaient couverts d'étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des livres et des bocaux contenant toutes sortes de plantes, d'animaux ou de partie d'animaux. Loin de les trouver repoussant, Rufus détailla tout ce qu'ils avaient de fascinant.

Le seul espace libre était dans le coin de la pièce, à droite de la cheminée, sous une fenêtre qui devait capter astucieusement ou magiquement la lumière du jour. La surface du bureau était immense avec aisément deux mètres de longueur et un et demi de large. Lorsque le nouvel occupant effleura le bois poli une inscription se mit à luire dans le coin de la table : « _Propriété de Severus Rogue_ ».

Rufus contempla les lettres brillantes. Il aurait sûrement pu les regarder pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas entendu un « pop » derrière lui. Il se retourna en souriant sachant déjà qui était apparu dans la pièce.

\- Hey M'sieur Potty !

\- Monsieur Rufus les appartements vous plaisent-ils ? Nous ne savions pas quelle avait été votre maison alors nous n'avons pas pu accrocher vos bannières.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu de maison.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

\- Potty pourrait vous apporter le Choixpeau magique. Il vous dirait dans quelle maison vous seriez allé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela sera nécessaire. Si ce n'est que pour la décoration ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Je vous fais confiance, à toi comme aux autres elfes.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous nous laissez le choix de vos bannières ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez de toute façon.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent encore plus et se mirent à pétiller. Il disparut presque instantanément avec le même « pop » qui l'avait amené. Sans lui la pièce devint brusquement silencieuse. Seul le crépitement du feu rompait cette monotonie. Nostro avait déjà pris place dans l'un des siège devant la cheminée.

Contrairement à ses habitudes toujours impeccables en public, il était là roulé en boule sur le coussin comme le dernier des chiens errants. Sans dire un mot Rufus prit l'autre siège. Il était heureux de voir que l'endroit plaisait à son compagnon sans quoi il serait sûrement retourné dormir avec les elfes de maison.

Nostro avait les yeux fermés, la truffe sur les pattes avant mais les oreilles toujours dressées. Alors que ses babines et ses griffes semblaient mâtes, sa truffe luisait et la lumière des flammes dansait sur son pelage ébène. Les mouvements du feu, tantôt illuminaient ses pattes et sa gueule, pour ensuite venir embraser son flanc et les poils hirsutes de sa queue.

Se sentant, à juste titre, observé, le chien ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Rufus n'essaya même pas de détourner le regard. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. C'était l'une de ces choses étranges qui leur arrivaient souvent. Ils auraient sûrement continué encore longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Après avoir attendu que leur visiteur frapper une seconde fois, Rufus se leva pour ouvrir la porte. En passant à côté du siège toujours occupé il se dit que Nostro n'avait pas choisi le siège par hasard puisqu'il était caché de la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir professeur McGonagall.

\- Bonsoir professeur Prince.

Ce nom sonna si bien à ses oreilles qu'il eut du mal à retenir un sourire. La directrice, bien qu'amusée intérieurement, resta très sérieuse. Rufus fit un pas de côté pour laisser le passage libre.

\- Entrez donc.

\- Non merci, je ne suis pas venue par courtoisie. J'ai simplement une question pour vous.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous vous appelez Rufus Prince, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Connaissez-vous Helena Prince ?

\- Non.

\- Savez-vous si …

\- Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Severus Rogue si c'est là votre question.

\- Ah … mais votre nom …

\- Je ne porte ni le nom de ma mère ni celui de mon père. Ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec un « monstre » comme moi. Enfin c'est ce que la matrone de l'orphelinat ne se lassait pas de me répéter. Sarcastiquement elle a donc choisi de m'appeler Prince ? Quant à Severus Rogue, je crois savoir qu'il était mort depuis plusieurs années déjà lorsque je suis né.

\- Vous aviez quel âge ?

\- Je ne sais pas, entre un et deux ans sûrement.

\- Et vos parents ?

\- Ils ne sont plus mes parents. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux et je suis d'ailleurs amplement satisfait de ne pas porter leur nom. Celui qui fut mon père, mon frère, mon meilleur ami et qui, encore aujourd'hui, constitue ma seule famille, c'est Nostro.

Rufus avait dit cela d'un ton détaché avec même un léger sourire aux lèvres mais McGonagall ne manqua pas ses poings serrées aux jointures saillantes. La directrice restait perplexe à la fois surprise d'apprendre et surprise de ne pas avoir su. Elle se questionna sur tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui. Il était bien jeune pour avoir tant de secrets.

\- Je ne savais pas …

Pendant un long moment il ne fit que la fixer. Il respirait calmement et profondément. C'est lorsque le bois de la porte craqua que McGonagall comprit qu'il exerçait en ce moment même un contrôle considérable sur lui-même dans le but de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Je crois avoir répondu à votre question.

Sa voix était toujours parfaitement calme et ses lèvres toujours courbées dans un sourire naturel. Qui qu'il soit vraiment, Rufus Prince était surtout un maître de l'illusion. Cette constatation mit McGonagall légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui. Bonne nuit. Et merci enco …

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la porte était fermée. Peu adepte d'écouter aux portes, la directrice s'en retourna à ses quartiers avec plus de nouvelles questions sur le jeune homme que de réponses. À l'intérieur de la pièce Rufus s'était assis par terre à un pas de la porte. Nostro était déjà descendu du canapé et avait posé sa truffe humide sur la joue de Rufus.

Lorsque ce dernier caressa le chien, ses poils se trouvèrent tout hérissé de magie. La canidé s'avança alors encore plus pour être tout pressé contre son acolyte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent. Puis Rufus se leva, gardant le chien dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit toute seule à son approche.

Dans un mouvement totalement coordonné la couette du lit à baldaquin se souleva et Rufus s'écroula, plus qu'il ne s'installa, en dessous. Nostro se roula en boule contre son ventre et ne bougea plus. Rufus observait la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Partout il voyait des crochets et des appliques qui devaient servir à fixer des tapisseries et des bannières. De la même façon les anneaux qui anneaux qui accueillaient normalement un rideau, seule intimité du lit, étaient vides. Même si elle ne l'était techniquement pas, la pièce paraissait froide et le silence qui y régnait faisait tinter les oreilles. Le chemin de Traverse, lui ne dormait jamais vraiment. Il ne savait dire si les elfes de maison lui manquaient ou non.

Il était plus qu'habitué à la « solitude ». Lui-même et Nostro. Voilà comment se composait sa vie. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis que les livres qu'il consultait à la lueur d'une bougie clandestine, le soir, chez Fleury et Bott. Ses contacts les plus poussés étaient des connaissances régulières, rien de plus. Jusqu'à maintenant Nostro était tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu. Retrouver sa cellule originelle après tout ce changement l'aidait un peu à se détendre.

Le contact avec les elfes avaient quelque chose de très gratifiant. Ces petits êtres, comme Rufus, ne demandaient pas plus qu'un sourire et une parole aimable pour s'ouvrir. À la différence de Rufus, les elfes accordaient leur confiance de but en blanc. Leur naïveté consistait, selon lui, leur plus belle qualité. Une fois tombée la soumission, leurs mots et leurs pensées reflétaient exactement les mêmes préoccupations.

Ce fait était très rare chez les sorciers qui ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils disaient à peu près autant qu'ils ne disaient pas ce qu'ils pensaient. Cela avait quelque chose d'exaspérant pour quelqu'un qui pouvait lire leur esprit. Mais Rufus avait appris que c'était là leur façon de faire, car à force de cacher des choses, parfois insignifiantes, les sorciers se retrouvaient incapables de vivre en ne disant que la vérité.

Leurs mensonges et leurs dissimulations servaient donc les relations plus qu'elles ne les détérioraient. C'est pour cela aussi que Rufus avait appris à ne pas tenir compte de ce que les gens essayaient de dissimuler. Soit il ne disait rien sur sa légilimencie, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas voir, comme avec Nostro.

Rufus soupira. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il parviendrait à dormir. Pourtant tout le monde le sait, la quiétude de la nuit est bénéfique à la pensée. Ils avaient souvent vécu à l'envers, Nostro et lui, dormant le jour, travaillant la nuit. L'obscurité était un style de vie bien particulier, ce n'est pas pour rien que les chauve-souris se démarquent en dormant la tête en bas.

Rufus souffla de nouveau du nez. Il était vraiment difficile de ne penser à rien, surtout après une telle journée. Les couloirs se mirent alors à défiler dans sa tête. Rufus les chassa et se concentra sur le noir. Voyant que rapidement ce noir prenait forme pour devenir un chien, il ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était rectangulaire. Elle faisait en longueur deux fois sa propre largeur. La porte menant au salon se situait au milieu de l'un des petits côtés et le lit était repoussé dans le coin droit opposé. Au bout du lit il y avait une armoire qui faisait face, de l'autre côté, à la porte de ce qui devait être la salle de bain.

Rufus avait toujours eu pour habitude de prêter une attention accrue au monde extérieur lorsqu'il voulait apaiser son monde intérieur. Il détailla son environnement puis la texture de ses draps, la chaleur de Nostro, l'odeur de la pièce, le silence qui y régnait, sa respiration, l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, gonflait sa poitrine puis expirait. Après une période de temps indéterminé, il s'endormit.

* * *

 **Le chapitre 7 est dans les bac ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review sans quoi vous ne restez que des chiffres, et je ne peux pas devinez l'avis de chiffre.**


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin Rufus fut réveillé par un bruit de porte. Il eut toutes les misères du monde à ouvrir les yeux, lui qui était habituellement si prompt à sortir du sommeil. Lorsque sa conscience eut assez émergée, il se rendit compte dans une seconde d'effroi que l'endroit dans lequel il se réveillait ne ressemblait pas à celui dans lequel il s'était couché.

Il se mit précipitamment en position assise et poussa donc sans ménagement Nostro sur le rebord du lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Tout était noir autour de lui. Sa magie fut prise d'un pic de panique qui la fit agir indépendamment. Par delà l'obscurité Rufus perçut comme le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée jusqu'à venir frapper le mur.

À moitié caché sous les couvertures il se figea percevant que quelqu'un s'approchait. Chaque nouveau pas qu'il percevait, toujours plus proche, le faisait se tendre presque douloureusement. Rufus prit soudainement conscience d'à quel point Poudlard lui était étranger. Même avec une belle chambre et un grand lit, il était perdu dans ce château.

La lumière vint aussi brusquement et violemment qu'avec un sortilège _Lumos maxima_. Rufus se protégea les yeux alors que tout près de lui résonnait une voix.

\- Bonjour ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais quand j'ai frappé à la porte elle s'est ouverte alors …

Il reconnaissait cette voix physiquement mature mais avec des intonations changeantes, comme un enfant. Rufus abaissa ses mains et battit des paupières.

\- Ariana ?

\- Qui d'autre attendais-tu au pied de ton lit ?, demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Je n'attendais personne.

\- Minerva ne t'as pas dit que je viendrais pour jauger tes capacités magiques ? Elle a dû oublier, cela ne lui arrive que très rarement pourtant. Mais bon je suis là et tu es réveillé maintenant alors autant s'y mettre …

Dès qu'Ariana avait prononcé les mots « jauger capacités magiques », Rufus avait décroché mais il ne se perdit pas comme habituellement dans ses pensées, non, là il se prit à remarquer que le noir dans lequel il s'était retrouvé en se réveillant était dû à de lourds rideaux qui, pendant la nuit, avait été installé autour de son lit.

Il vit aussi que derrière Ariana, les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries qui n'étaient certainement pas là la veille. La seule partie du mur qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était , c'était le mur qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Deux larges surfaces de tapisserie flanquaient la porte et représentaient une grande pièce haute de plafond que Rufus reconnu grâce aux nombreux hamacs qui étaient figurés pendant du plafond. Le dortoir des elfes de maison. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Rufus ? Rufus ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Ce dernier fut brusquement ramené à la réalité. Il fixa un instant Ariana qui affichait un air moqueur, ne paraissant en rien énervée qu'il l'est fait parler dans le vide pendant les dernières minutes.

\- Qui a apporté les tapisseries durant la nuit ?

Là encore Ariana ne sembla pas du tout affectée par le manque total de considération du jeune homme.

\- Je pense que si tu sortais de ton lit tu ne poserais même pas la question.

Rufus s'extirpa donc du lit, finissant de repousser Nostro qui dû sauter sur le sol et qui s'en alla vers le salon sans un regard. Ariana fit un pas de côté pour lui laisser la place. Une fois hors du nid, Rufus referma les rideaux afin de voir ce qui était représenté dessus.

Les rideaux du baldaquin portaient des motifs différents du reste des tapisseries. Ils représentaient, sur un fond uni, une multitude d'elfes de maison tous différents les uns des autres, chacun arborant très près de lui, son prénom. Rufus les regarda, reconnaissant une à une les figures de ceux qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Ils étaient tous là.

Ariana effleura la silhouette de Potty. L'elfe plat se tortilla comme pour éviter d'être chatouillé. Il fit de même avec un elfe nommé Cushy et, là aussi, bien que n'étant qu'un dessin, l'elfe bondissait sur les côtés pour éviter les doigts. À côté son nom essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre.

\- Les elfes ont fait du très bon travail.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lorsqu'il se tourna pour la regarder il vit que trois des quatre murs étaient occupés par des trompes l'œil du dortoir, le dernier, celui adjacent au salon représentait lui-aussi l'illusion d'un lieu mais il s'agissait de la cuisine. Rufus avait du mal à savoir si c'était le nouveau décor ou l'attention des elfes qui le faisait se sentir plus à l'aise malgré la présence intrusive d'Ariana.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche d'abord ou est-ce que l'on peut commencer tout de suite ?

\- Commencer quoi ?

\- Ton test d'aptitude magique.

\- Et … si j'échoue ?

\- Tu ne peux pas échouer. La directrice veut simplement savoir le niveau de ses enseignants dans les autres domaines magiques … un reste de la Bataille je suppose.

La Bataille. C'est ainsi que l'on appelait la bataille de Poudlard. Ce dernier souffle paroxystique qui avait témoigné de nombreux actes de bravoure, de morts tragiques mais qui avait surtout signé la défaite de Voldemort. Rufus avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à faire à ce sujet, des ouvrages généraux à ceux plus poussés qui allaient même jusqu'à mentionner les horcruxes.

Tous avaient les mêmes zones d'ombres et les mêmes passages divergents. Pourquoi Harry Potter était-il allé à la rencontre des mangemorts dans la forêt ? Comment Voldemort était-il mort ? Mais le point qui, malgré les années, restait encore très houleux, et sur lequel peu d'auteurs s'attardaient, était le rôle de Severus Rogue.

Beaucoup de livres ne le mentionnaient qu'à la fin dans la traditionnelle « liste des victimes ». Quant à savoir s'il fallait l'inscrire dans la catégorie « Mangemort » ou « Résistant », Rufus était persuadé que certains ouvrages avaient supprimé ces catégories justement pour éviter le problème.

Mais, tout comme lui, Ariana était arrivée à Poudlard après cette époque. L'interroger elle ne lui apporterait rien de plus que les récits de seconde main qu'il connaissait déjà. Durant la Bataille, les professeurs avaient été forts, chacun d'eux se montrant combatif et à la hauteur de leur poste. Rufus doutait que lui-même aurait pu faire face. Il aurait sûrement été relayer à l'arrière pour faire des potions de soins et des explosifs.

Il savait que ni Ariana, ni McGonagall ne se satisferaient d'un simple « Je suis nul » Il soupira donc et la suivi dans le salon. Nostro s'était installé sur l'un des sièges et leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'Ariana prit place sur l'autre. Une plume était posée sur la table basse. Rufus s'approcha.

\- Pourrais-tu changer cette plume en verre ?

\- Euh … non. Mais je peux la changer de couleur. Je peux la faire rouge par exemple.

\- Et bien vas-y.

Il prit la plume entre deux doigts espérant être effectivement capable de faire ce qu'il avait annoncé. Il se concentra à la fois pour réussir son sort et pour que son observatrice ne puisse pas se douter de ses véritables capacités. Nostro avait levé une oreille, attentif, il savait que la magie de précision n'était pas le fort de son ami.

Enfin la blancheur de la plume se ternit et devint plus chaude mais le résultat final fut plus proche d'un orange délavé plutôt que d'un rouge. Ariana leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, Rufus pouvait lire son esprit. Elle sembla s'en souvenir en même temps que lui car elle s'excusa mentalement.

\- Un sortilège de lévitation peut-être ?

\- Ça, aucun problème.

D'un coup de poignet il fit aisément virevolter la plume à travers la pièce. Le soulagement d'Ariana fut presque blessant.

\- Je sais exécuter les sorts de base, ceux qui peuvent m'aider pour les potions et les sorts ménager.

\- D'accord. Et pour la magie de combat ?

\- Je n'ai jamais maîtriser les sorts de combat mais je sais faire un bouclier.

\- Vas-y.

Rufus ferma les yeux et mit ses mains devant lui. Instantanément la magie envahit la pièce, se concentrant en une paroi presque tangible devant lui. Il sentit Ariana jeter quelques sorts qui furent efficacement stoppé par la barrière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières de nouveau la magie se dissipa.

\- Pas trop mal mais tu aura des soucis si tu es obligé de fermer les yeux pour te défendre.

Rufus hésita à lui dire que la magie sans baguette demandait une concentration énorme et un entraînement bien plus poussé que celui qu'il avait eu, autodidacte, mais elle le savait sûrement mieux que lui alors il ne dit rien. Puis il voulut essayer quelque chose. Lentement il leva une main vers elle. Il attendit qu'elle arrête d'essayer d'interpréter son geste juste pour dire : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sans qu'il n'eut prononcé la moindre formule des étincelles rouges et vertes jaillirent du bout de ses doigts pour filer vers Ariana. Il n'obtient pas d'elle la surprise attendue car elle resta parfaitement calme jusqu'au dernier moment où elle disparut. Rufus fixa un mollement le siège vide sur lequel s'écrasait mollement ses gerbes de lumière. Où était-elle partit ?

Rufus pouvait toujours entendre ses pensées pourtant. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Lui qui avait voulu la surprendre se trouvait pris à son propre jeu.

\- Je croyais que tu ne maîtrisais aucun sort offensif ?

La voix venait de derrière lui. Il fit tout pour paraître mu le moins du monde. Il se retourna lentement et rencontra des yeux bleus aux coins plissés d'amusement.

\- Quelques jets de lumières n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne. Et je croyais que le transplanage était impossible dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

\- Ce n'est pas du transplanage a proprement parler. Tu as remarqué que les elfes de maison allaient et venaient comme ils le voulaient dans le château.

\- Ils n'utilisent pas la même magie.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Et connais-tu les diricos ?

* * *

 **Merci de suivre mon histoire jusque là. N'hésitez pas à poster une review que ce soit pour une appréciation ou une question ! A mardi prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ce sont de gros oiseaux aux plumes bouffantes qui ne savent pas voler mais qui sont connus pour disparaître et réapparaître plus loin lorsqu'ils sont effrayés.

\- Exactement. Penses-tu que les diricos ne pourraient plus disparaître ici ?

\- … mais tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un dirico. Et si même les elfes de maison ne sont empêchés de rien, il est très peu probable que les diricos se trouvent concerner par les restrictions de ce sortilège …

\- T'es-tu déjà demandé comment un tel enchantement fonctionnait ?

\- Lorsqu'un sorcier s'apprête à lancer un sort il concentre sa magie, généralement dans sa baguette, puis il dit la formule ou fait le geste qui lui permettra de lancer son sort. L'enchantement posé sur Poudlard doit très vraisemblablement empêcher la magie de s'accumuler pour le transplanage.

\- Tout à fait. Alors pourquoi les elfes de maison et les diricos le peuvent, eux ?

\- Ils n'ont pas la même magie que les sorciers.

\- Faux. La magie est la même pour tous. Tu as lu Norbert Dragonneau. Il s'intéressait beaucoup aux créatures magiques, à leur comportement et leur protection mais il y a un aspect qu'il n'a jamais étudié. Qu'est-ce qui les rend différents des animaux moldus ?

\- Ce sont des animaux magiques.

\- Oui mais ils se divisent en deux grandes catégories : les animaux avec des propriétés magiques et ceux qui savent utiliser la magie. Les premiers ont des capacités qui leur sont propres, ils peuvent produire une substance magique ou être eux-même constitué de matière aux vertus magiques. Je pourrais te citer les larmes de phénix ou les poils de démiguise. Ces matières pourront être utilisées a posteriori par les sorciers mais ne pourront jamais être produit pas eux. Les seconds utilisent la magie de manière innée ou via un apprentissage comme chez les centaures, les crabes de feu ou les diricos. Dans ce cas-là à force d'un travail acharné et fastidieux il est possible de les imiter.

\- Vraiment ! Et personne n'a jamais fait ça ?

\- Aucun sorcier n'en a laissé de traces écrites en tout cas. Ils considèrent souvent que la magie sorcière, et a fortiori celle utilisant la baguette, constitue ce qui se fait de mieux et ne prête même pas attention à ses autres formes. Mon oncle par exemple, malgré tous ses beaux discours, ne serait jamais parvenu à un tel résultat et Hagrid manque de subtilité.

\- Mais pourquoi toi tu …

\- C'est une longue histoire mais par contre je pourrais t'apprendre à mieux utiliser ta magie en restant sans baguette.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu en auras besoin, parfois les élèves peuvent être pire qu'une bande de farfadets.

\- Et pour la directrice ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. L'importance d'un potionniste dans une bataille dépasse ses simples compétences magiques.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire en ce moment.

Et comme elle était venue, elle repartit. Dès qu'elle ne fut plus là, Rufus se sentit plus détendu. Non pas qu'Ariana le rendait mal à l'aise mais parce que sa présence rendait Nostro nerveux. Certes ils n'étaient pas des plus habitués aux contacts sociaux mais il réagissait à Ariana plus intensément encore qu'à McGonagall.

Rufus, cependant, ne lui posa aucune question. Il ne comprenait que trop bien le malaise qu'elle pouvait faire éprouver à son ami. Lorsque Rufus lisait dans l'esprit des gens, ces derniers ne s'en rendaient pas compte alors que le regard seul d'Ariana faisait penser qu'elle vous scrutait jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme. Même se Rufus savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Peut-être était-ce l'effet de ces yeux bleus électriques, ou bien de ses longs cheveux immaculés. Son physique lui conférait une aura sereine et détachée, presque mystérieuse. Cette mysticité correspondait bien à l'image que Rufus se faisait d'Albus Dumbledore, mais pas de sa nièce. Elle était ouverte, souriante et transparente.

Elle devait avoir un héritage lourd à porter. Son nom devait faire jaillir chez tous des souvenirs qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Son apparence devait faire tourner les têtes. Rufus n'aurait jamais ce problème, bien que d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la directrice, sa prise de poste dans la lignée de Severus Rogue pourrait amener quelques rumeurs malvenues de la part de ceux qui feraient assez de recherches pour remarquer que le destin leur avait donner le même nom (bien que le maître de potions n'ait jamais utilisé le nom de sa mère).

Rufus aurait adoré avoir un père sorcier. Tout pour lui éviter la parodie de parents qui l'avaient mis au monde uniquement pour l'abandonner. La directrice de l'orphelinat lui avait souvent répété que c'était sa faute si ses parents avaient dû le laisser. Apparemment ils avaient les moyens de l'entretenir et de le faire passer pour l'enfant d'une servante mais Rufus était, même nouveau-né, un mélange parfait du physique de son père et de sa mère.

Heureusement qu'il ne se rappelait rien d'eux, il n'aurait pas supporter voir leur reflets à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir. Ce fut le bruit du bâillement de Nostro qui lui fit lever les yeux. Le chien était assis juste devant lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Allons-y, elle avait raison, nous avons du travail.

Ils se mirent en mouvement en même temps et marchèrent comme un seul homme vers la sortie. Rufus s'arrêta, ouvrit la porte, Nostro se faufila dehors lui permettant de ne même pas interrompre son geste. Ils bougeaient en synchronisation parfaite.

Une fois dans le laboratoire Nostro reprit place là où il pouvait voir toutes les issues sans pour autant avoir l'air de surveiller. Rufus le laissa faire et s'éclipsa de son côté dans la réserve pour un inventaire manuel complet. Ce n'était pas qu'il se méfiait de la magie mais plutôt qu'il avait bien besoin de savoir exactement ce dont il disposait.

Muni d'un rouleau de parchemin et d'une plume, il examina consciencieusement toutes les étagères une à une, niveau par niveau. Il vérifia que tout ce qui n'était pas sec était encore bon et réétiqueta tout ce qui ne l'était plus. Cela lui prit toute la journée. À midi, alors qu'il avait une fois encore oublié le repas, Potty apporta à manger pour lui mais aussi pour Nostro.

\- Merci m'sieur Potty.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous n'êtes pas venu non plus au petit-déjeuner de ce matin mais je n'ai pas osé vous déranger alors.

\- Il faudra bien que tu te mettes dans l'esprit que tu ne me dérangeras jamais même si tu arrives dans un moment que tu jugerais des plus inappropriés. D'accord ?

\- Oui d'accord.

Rufus aurait voulu soupirer face au visage de l'elfe tourné vers le sol, son long nez touchant presque par terre. Mais il ne manqua pas le trépignement de la base de ses oreilles, ni les mouvements frénétiques de ses pieds. Il était très heureux malgré son apparente soumission.

Rufus aurait aimé trouvé les mots pour le faire lever la tête enfin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu savoir comment il pouvait le faire abandonner l'honorifique et le vouvoiement. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger cela de lui alors il se réfugia derrière l'espoir que le temps ferait son affaire.

\- En fait, m'sieur Potty, j'ai beaucoup aimé le désor que vous avez choisi pour ma chambre.

Il dut lutter pour ne pas rire alors que l'elfe battait presque des oreilles tant sa joie était grande. Il devenait évident que ses lèvres, aussi bien que son visage, étaient trop petits pour déployer un sourire à la hauteur de sa volonté.

\- Et pour le salon ?

Rufus sentit soudain un pic de culpabilité. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au salon. Il avait été trop stressé lorsqu'il y était entré ce matin-là et l'avait quitté avec trop de précipitation. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Potty qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais ne pouvait pas non plus mentir en le trouvant très bien malgré tout.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus heureux de pouvoir lire des esprits. Il n'eut à faire aucun effort pour trouver le souvenir de Potty qui embrassait son salon du regard. Il avait été décoré aux couleurs des 4 maisons de Poudlard à part absolument égale.

Ce patchwork de vert-argent, jaune-noir, bleu-bronze et rouge-or était absolument dissonant mais les elfes n'en avaient pas couverts les murs entiers. En fait ces touches ça et là de couleurs diverses lui plaisaient beaucoup. Personellement il serait bien incapable de porter autre chose que des couleurs sombres, question d'habitude, mais que ses appartements soient rutilants des couleurs les plus diamétralement opposées ne le gênait absolument pas. Au contraire.

\- J'adore.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un elfe puisse rougir, et pourtant. Potty babilla quelques mots et disparut. Rufus fut alors pris d'un fou rire, seul, dans son laboratoire, au fond des cachots de Poudlard, avec Nostro qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Si tous les elfes de maison sont aussi expressifs que lui je les adore. Nostro tu ferais bien de t'habituer à leur présence.

Le chien soupira. Il avait fini son repas pendant que le jeune homme parlait avec Potty alors il partit s'allonger dans un coin pour faire plus ou moins semblant de dormir. Rufus mangea rapidement et retourna dans la réserve. Pendant le reste de la journée il resta dans sa pièce à toujours allonger sa liste d'ingrédients, les uns rangés dans des bocaux, les autres dans des boites.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, sans Nostro il aurait oublié le dîner. La Grande Salle sembla bien plus lumineuse en comparaison de s réserve, et plus bruyante. Il salua la directrice et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ariana. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et après lui avoir assurer que sa journée s'était parfaitement passée, il lui demanda de quels animaux elle s'était occupé aujourd'hui.

Hgrid rejoignit immédiatement la conversation et Rufus en apprit plus sur toutes les créatures qui peuplaient le château et ses alentours. Généralement ses descriptions étaient bien plus emportées que savantes mais Rufus était fasciné par la façon avec laquelle cet homme parlait avec son cœur de tous ces animaux. Ariana ajoutait parfois un peu de précision à ces histoires mais la plupart du temps elle se contentait de sourire, se remémorant elle-même les anecdotes contées, si bien que Rufus avait les deux versions simultanément.

Rufus se contenta ensuite de quelques politesses avec Firenze. L'esprit du futur professeur fourmillait pourtant de questions qu'il aurait voulu lui poser mais la méfiance du centaure était encore bien trop grande pour qu'il espère obtenir des réponses.

En rentrant dans son appartement ce soir, Rufus put apprécier à sa juste valeur la chaleur nouvelle de son salon. Il s'assit à l'ancien bureau de Rogue et prit une pile de parchemins, une plume usée et un encrier. À la lueur de la cheminée il se mit alors à retranscrire toutes les idées de potions qu'il avait dans la tête et qui ne demandaient qu'à être testées.

La plume gratta la peau des parchemins de longues heures durant, son crissement devenant de plus en plus lent et saccadé jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait. Rufus s'était endormi à son bureau, la plume tombée entre les doigts de sa main ouverte et sa joue pressée sur une page qui lui collerait à la peau au matin. Ainsi fut la première fois qu'il s'endormait épuisé par son travail à son bureau. Première fois d'une longue série.

* * *

 **Merci encore d'être toujours là. N'oubliez pas, si vous avez la moindre question ou remarque, que ce soit sur cette fanfic, une autre ou Harry Potter en général, je serais ravie de vous répondre ! J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

Plusieurs jours s'enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Rufus connaisse le contenu de la réserve par cœur. Il avait effectué un rangement complet aussi bien des ingrédients que des potions. Il avait ensuite négocié une commande de matières premières auprès de la directrice.

Maintenant il s'attelait à refaire le stock de potions médicinales à la demande de Madame Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver. C'était un travail demandant une concentration extrême et continue mais Rufus n'avait jamais été si heureux.

Parfois certaines potions plus simples comme les désinfectants ou les baumes réparateurs légers, qui devaient surtout mijoter longtemps, lui permettaient de travailler sur d'autres idées de potions. Rufus était assez fier de lui car en y allant progressivement et en commençant par ses idées aux probabilités de réussite les plus hautes il n'essuyait que très peu d'échecs.

De temps en temps Potty venait le voir que ce soit une simple visite de courtoise ou parce que le jeune potionniste avait encore oublié de prendre son repas. Mais depuis peu d'autres elfes venaient aussi le voir. Rufus avait donc décidé d'installer quelques hamacs dans sa chambre et avait prolongé le pied se son lit d'un amas de tissus sur lequel les elfes pouvaient dormir lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient.

De plus ces relations avec Ariana et Hagrid ne cessaient de s'améliorer. Rufus découvrit en la personne des deux gardes chasse, deux amis attentionnés. Plusieurs fois ils l'emmenèrent en forêt pour lui faire découvrir les créatures qu'ils étudiaient. Un jour ils lui avaient présenté les sombrals, ces chevaux invisibles. Même si lui ne pouvait pas les percevoir, Ariana, Hagrid et même Nostro les voyaient.

Ils les lui avaient décrit comme des chevaux ailés noirs squelettiques. Rufus avait pu sentir leur peau douce sous ses doigts, leur souffle chaud. Il en avait été émerveillé. Hagrid lui confia même quelques uns de leurs crins. Il faisait cela souvent. Lorsqu'il lui présentait un animal aux vertus magiques avérées, il lui prélevait des poils, des plumes, il allait même parfois jusqu'à légèrement tailler les griffes pour lui procurer un peu de poudre. De ces ingrédients Rufus faisait des potions de premier choix.

Ariana quant à elle lui apprenait à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Enfin pour l'instant ils travaillaient sur la perception de la magie. Ariana était si forte à cela qu'à Poudlard elle pouvait se déplacer les yeux fermés car tout était imprégné de magie.

Même avec Firenze la relation était un peu moins froide. Il n'avait notamment pas dit non lorsque Rufus lui avait proposé un partenariat pour travailler à l'adaptation des potions »sorcières » aux centaures sans perte d'efficacité ou effets secondaires. Rufus savait très bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un test pur savoir s'il allait traiter son collègue comme un simple cobaye sous prétexte qu'il était centaure.

Mais les intentions de Rufus étaient toutes autres. Il avait bien l'intention de surpasser tous les potionnistes qui l'avaient précédé et pour cela il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être parfait pour les sorciers mais pour tous les autres êtres. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé comment s'adapter aux centaures et à leur morphologie unique, Rufus avait bien l'intention de se rendre chez les êtres de l'eau.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Rufus leva les yeux du journal où, chaque jour il inscrivait le résultat de ses recherches. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de son appartement. Sur son siège Nostro avait à peine levé une oreille mais Rufus savait qu'il était aux aguets. Rufus n'eut même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la porte pour savoir qui était derrière. Lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas le surprendre, Ariana dégageait toujours des signaux d'une force incroyable.

La porte s'ouvrit sans avoir eut besoin d'être touchée et sans surprise …

\- Bonsoir Ariana.

\- Rufus.

Il l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête et referma la porte derrière elle de la même manière qu'il l'avait ouverte. Ariana se dirigea vers la cheminée et salua même Nostro, ce dernier lui adressa à peine un regard pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait vu.

Son ami avait toujours agi de mainère méfiante envers la nièce de l'ancien directeur sans aucune raison particulière. Quoiqu'il ne se montrait aimable avec personne à Poudlard. Rufus ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'un côté il ne s'était jamais montré aussi farouche qu'avec les occupants de ce château. D'autre part il n'était jamais plus détendu qu'endormi dans leur laboratoire. Rufus ne s'en inquiétait pas car même sans comprendre il _savait_.

\- Alors Rufus où en es-tu de tes cours ?

Disant cela elle s'assit par terre en lui faisant signe de prendre le siège qui restait. Il lui arrivait de faire ce genre de choses étranges. Un après-midi elle l'avait même invité à s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Mais pour l'instant elle ne faisait que le fixer avec son sourire en coin coutumier.

\- Quoi mes cours ?

\- Et bien la rentrée est dans une semaine et tu n'es pas seulement payé pour t'amuser dans le laboratoire. Tu es un professeur.

\- Je comptais leur faire faire une potion par cours …

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de cela. Demain je t'emmènerais à la bibliothèque, nous verrons niveau par niveau leur programme et ce qu'ils ont travaillé l'an passé. J'ai rassemblé les livres de potions les plus récents et les notes que ton prédécesseur a bien voulu m'envoyer par hibou ce matin.

\- Euh … d'accord.

\- Bien.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- À demain Rufus.

\- À demain Ariana …

Et en un éclair elle était partie. Rufus retourna au bureau pour fermer et ranger son journal puis alla dans la salle de bain. Passant devant son miroir Rufus s'arrêta. Il observa son reflet. Son teint était toujours aussi blanc sinon plus maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de se laver régulièrement. Ses cheveux, par contre, avaient bien changés. Ils étaient toujours aussi longs et aussi noirs mais à présent ils étaient soyeux et non plus luisants de gras.

Rufus ôta ensuite sa robe de sorcier et continua de regarder sa silhouette uniquement couverte de son caleçon. Malgré tous les repas qu'il manquait et son appétit d'oiseau, il avait repris du poil de la bête. Le profil de ses côtes avait disparu de ses flancs, ses bras et ses jambes avaient pris du volume. Il paraissait moins frêle.

Le futur professeur de potions soupira. Il devait faire ses preuves pour que cela reste ainsi. Il entra dans la douche où l'eau chaude chassa l'eau de ses muscles et les soucis de son esprit. Il avait appris à aimer plus que tout la sensation d'un corps propre. Il n'avait certes pour l'instant que des vêtements usées à se mettre mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car au moins ils étaient lavés régulièrement.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre Nostro était sur le lit, tous les hamacs étaient occupés et au moins cinq elfes dormaient dans la continuité de son lit. Rufus avait déjà ajouté des hamacs mais les elfes étaient de plus en plus nombreux à venir se reposer ici.

Il y a peu Rufus avait trouvé le moyen de leur faire prendre un bain. Le week-end il leur demandait de « l'aide » pour préparer le grand bain des professeurs. Il les avait alors tous fait rentrer dans l'eau et chacun avait savonné les autres. Tous en étaient ressortis propres comme des sous neufs.

Les elfes savaient très bien pourquoi il faisait cela mais ils appréciaient eux-aussi les eaux chaudes des bains et le sentiment d'une activité commune. Plus il apprenait à les connaître, plus Rufus appréciait les elfes. Ils étaient de nature très simple et le temps les prouvait aussi sincères qu'expressifs.

Alors au moment où Rufus se glissa sous les draps, il eut, une fois encore, le sentiment satisfait d'une journée bien remplie. La couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, Nostro pressant sur son côté, il s'endormit aux sons des respirations multiples qui peuplaient le silence de sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais si bien dormi qu'entouré.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Poudlard, les rêves du jeune homme s'étaient peuplés de créatures fantastiques, de grands châteaux et de professeurs étranges. Firenze et Trelawney y jouaient souvent des rôles ambiguës parfois aimables ou cauchemardesques. La professeur de divination notamment avait tendance à se changer en animal à gros yeux donneur de leçons ou prédicateur de mort prématurées.

Rufus avait essayé de l'approcher plusieurs fois mais elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la présence de Nostro en ne cessant de marmonner à propos du Sinistros. Même sans le chien, Trelawney ne semblait pas vouloir parler d'autre chose que du mauvais présage que cela représentait.

* * *

Cette nuit-là Rufus rêva simplement d'une longue conversation sur les bords du lac avec Ariana. Nostro était assis juste à côté d'eux. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité de ce calme paisible, Hagrid creva les eaux calmes du lac. Il était comme mixé avec les images que Rufus avait vu des êtres de l'eau. Sa chevelure hirsute était entremêlée d'algues et sa peau avait une légère teinte vert.

C'est alors qu'une deuxième personne surgit de l'eau. Immédiatement Nostro se leva et s'enfuit. C'était un homme grand et fin. Il portait des vêtements blancs secs et lumineux. Sa chevelure et sa longue barbe étaient presque transparentes et semblaient légèrement aérienne autour de sa tête comme le seraient des cheveux dans l'eau.

Rufus ne l'avait jamais vu mais il lui trouva tout de suite une ressemblance avec Ariana. Notamment les mêmes yeux bleus électriques. Hagrid l'escorta jusqu'à eux avant de retourner vers les profondeurs du lac. Albus Dumbledore, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, s'assit à leurs côtés.

\- Bonjour Ariana. Bonjour Rufus. Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Tous deux répondirent par la même affirmative, Ariana familière et souriante, Rufus sobre et impressionné.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mais je suppose que le repos éternel n'existe pas. Tout comme la paix de ce même acabit. Pourtant nous avions essayé. Nous avions sacrifié beaucoup …

Puis comme il avait commencé de parler, il s'arrêta. L'ancien directeur les regarda un instant avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Pendant un moment ils n'entendirent que sa profonde respiration qui faisait onduler les poils de sa moustache.

Lorsqu'il recommença à parler ce fut à propos d'un tout autre sujet. Albus Dumbledore parlait de chocogrenouilles et de sorbet citron avec passion. Rufus ne sut pas ce qui ne réveilla. Un instant il écoutait un vieux fou décédé depuis presque 20 ans lui parler de gourmandises et l'instant suivant il était de retour dans le noir et la chaleur de sa chambre, les respirations aussi bien que les songes des autres bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

* * *

 **Merci d'être encore là. Comme à chaque fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner un avis, souligner une incohérence interne ou par rapport à la saga (j'y suis particulièrement sensible), ou pour poser une question sur un point flou ou mal expliqué. A mardi prochain je l'espère !**


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois éveillé Rufus ne resta pas allongé. Il regarda rapidement quels elfes étaient encore là et lesquels étaient partis. Violette, Capucine et Centaus n'étaient plus dans leurs hamacs. Ils faisaient partie de l'équipe chargée du petit-déjeuner. Rufus se leva donc et alla s'habiller sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres occupants de la chambre, après tout ils prenaient régulièrement leur bain ensemble.

Comme il s'approchait de la porte Nostro était derrière lui. Ça Rufus n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Nostro avait toujours été là pour surveiller ses arrières aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'ils marchèrent côte à côte. Aucune lumière n'était encore allumée sur le chemin reliant les cachots à la Grande Salle.

Malgré leur intégration sociale nouvelle, ils se fondaient toujours naturellement dans l'ombre.

\- Un sort de désillusion instinctif. C'est assez impressionnant. Surtout qu'il n'est même pas conscient, je me trompe ?

Nostro se tendit instantanément et Rufus fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt. Il avait pourtant appris que, malgré les apparences, si Ariana ne voulait pas qu'on la détecte, on ne le faisait pas. Rufus s'arrêta et attendit qu'Ariana arrive à sa hauteur pour reprendre son avancée vers la salle commune.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'elle lui faisait une leçon sur les différentes magies de camouflage. Rufus écoutait attentivement. Il s'émerveillait de toutes ses connaissances et surtout de sa capacité quasi-naturelle à les transmettre. Ariana correspondait à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un professeur. Tout le contraire de lui-même.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent, la Grande Salle était vide et seulement éclairée de la moitié de ses bougies. Personne n'était encore là mais à leurs places habituelles était disposé ce que lui et Ariana prenait toujours le matin. Ils mangeaient rapidement avant que quiconque d'autre n'arrive.

Ariana prit ensuite la tête de leur petit cortège et les emmena jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Évidement cette dernière était fermée à clé mais Ariana n'eut qu'à tapoter la serrure pour qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Les portes découvrirent une grande pièce silencieuse. Les étagères chargées de livres étaient plongées dans la pénombre.

Tout était parfaitement rangé et rien ne dépassait sauf pour une seule table qui attira immédiatement l'attention du jeune professeur. Elle était située juste sous la plus grande fenêtre. Et elle croulait sous un amas de livres incroyable en équilibre précaire.

Ariana s'assit à la chaise de la-dite table et Rufus prit le siège à sa droite. Ils poussèrent quelques ouvrages pour se dégager assez de place pour pouvoir déplier leurs parchemins. Ariana commença d'abord par lui expliquer comment se déroulait une année scolaire normale avec le nombre d'heure de cours et les objectifs de fin d'année pour chacun des niveaux.

Au moment où elle eut fini Rufus avait noirci deux parchemins et le jour était levé. La table était baignée d'une lumière rasante qui étirait toutes les ombres du moindre livre. Ariana avait le regard perdu dans le paysage nouvellement dévoilé par l'aube. Rufus leva lui-aussi les yeux et put admirer le lac où se reflétait des couleurs rouges, orangés et la forêt qui était encore en partie dissimulée dans la brume matinale qui colorait de bleu grisée les racines des arbres.

Rufus était incapable de détacher son regard de ce spectacle. Il était habitué à voir le soleil se lever mais il y avait quelque chose de très différent ce matin-là. L'aube lui était toujours apparue froide. Elle venait toujours après une longue nuit de frissonnements et de claquage de dents. Mais là, la bibliothèque était chauffée, Rufus avait bien dormi et il sortait de table. Il pouvait donc pleinement, et ce pour la première fois, apprécier la beauté du moment pour ce qu'elle était.

C'est ce sentiment de calme parfait qui poussa Rufus à dévier son regard pour chercher Nostro. Comme à son habitude ce dernier s'était allongée contre un mur dans un endroit qui lui permettait, à la fois de surveiller l'entrée, mais aussi de garder un œil sur Ariana. Rufus n'entendait aucune pensée plus élevée que l'autre émaner de son ami mais il ne sentait pas non plus ses barrières mentales. Il était donc tranquille. Ceci ne fit que renforcé la paix intérieure de Rufus lui-même.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent la journée, dans la lueur claire et la plénitude silencieuse. Ariana mit encore quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer sur leurs activités. Elle lui tendit un ouvrage sur le programme des potions en général alors qu'elle se mit à énumérer les principales compétences requises pour les examens de fin d'année, les BUSE et les ASPIC.

Avant midi Rufus savait exactement les objectifs qu'il avait à accomplir et ce qu'il devait enseigner à chaque classe. Il lui fallut encore de début de l'après-midi pour savoir avec précision ce que chaque classe avait déjà vu. Ensuite Ariana l'abandonna avec la promesse qu'elle reviendrait juste avant le dîner pour voir où il en était. Rufus se retrouvait ainsi face à lui-même pour organiser ses cours.

Il réfléchit longuement à comment se passerait physiquement l'un de ses cours, le résultat serait forcément très différent de ce qu'il mettait sur le papier. Et le fait qu'il n'est, lui-même, jamais mis les pieds à l'école ne l'aidait pas. Il devait aussi réfléchir à la façon dont il voulait faire passer les connaissances, et comment se dérouleraient les travaux pratiques. Être professeur était bien plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Il pouvait griffonner des heures durant sue un parchemin avant de tout rayer et d'en reprendre un nouveau. Personne ne vint à la bibliothèque de toute la journée, il en fut ravi. Étrangement c'est avec le programme des septièmes années qu'il eut le moins de problème, étant satisfait de lui-même au premier essai.

Quand Ariana revint, Rufus s'accorda une pause amplement méritée. Elle reprit sa place à côté de lui et après quelques échanges cordiaux elle commença à lire ce qu'il avait fini, soit les 7e, 5e, 4e et 2e années.

\- Tu sais que ça ne donne jamais vraiment pareil en vrai mais avec ça tu as une bonne base. Pour l'instant et sur le papier seulement, tu es un bon prof.

Rufus ne put retenir un immense soupire de soulagement. Il posa sa vieille plume et fit un peu jouer ses doigts qui avaient pris l'apparence de serres au cours de la journée. Il mit ensuite de côté tous les parchemins raturés et replia soigneusement le fruit de son travail.

\- Allons manger.

\- Bonne idée je meurs de faim. Nostro ?

Mais le chien était déjà derrière lui, juste dans son ombre. Bien que Rufus ne se soit nullement plain de sa journée en solitaire il fut surpris de se rendre compte que les quelques discussions de la Grande Salle le rendait heureux. Au fur et à mesure du temps d'autres professeurs étaient arrivés.

Chaque fois qu'il allait se présenter à un nouvel arrivant ce dernier savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. McGonagall tenait informé tout le corps enseignant de ses dons de légilimencie. Si bien qu'à chaque fois ils l'interrogeaient soir sur son jeune âge soit sur sa capacité à lire les pensées.

Aucun ne le disait mais la plupart pensait qu'il était bien trop jeune pour enseigner et qu'en plus il n'avait aucune réelle compétence. Pourtant ils faisaient tous confiance au jugement de la directrice alors même que celle-ci refusait de s'expliquer.

Ce soir-là, pendant tout le repas, Hagrid lui donna des conseils pour tenir une classe et passionner les élèves. Sans rien y connaître encore à la pratique de l'enseignement, Rufus sut qu'il devrait faire l'opposé d'au moins la moitié de ces conseils.

Ariana écoutait son collègue distraitement, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Firenze, comme à son habitude, scrutait Rufus du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier pouvait de mieux en mieux se concentrer car l'augmentation du nombre de personne à table noyait leurs pensées individuelles dans un flot constant.

Dans cette nouvelle vie Rufus ne passait plus beaucoup de temps seul. Jamais de toute sa vie le jeune homme n'avait tant vécu avec les autres. Il avait passé presque toute a journée avec Ariana, les repas avec les autres professeurs et la soirée avec les elfes. Mais Rufus ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela le changeait agréablement de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

Durant la semaine qui suivit Rufus finit de préparer ses cours. Il eut ensuite une reprise d'activité avec l'arrivée d'autres professeurs aux demandes spécifiques. De plus Ariana et Hagrid n'avaient pas diminué la cadence des leçons qu'ils lui donnaient.

En parallèle Rufus continuait ses propres expériences et son journal se remplissait de versions améliorés de potions, de nouvelles idées et de nouvelles utilisations pour certains ingrédients. La plupart des potions dont il avait proposé une optimisation n'avait pas fait l'objet de beaucoup de travaux après leur élaboration. Rufus cherchait aussi bien à en rendre meilleurs les effets mais aussi à les rendre moins chères et moins longues. Il dût aussi y inscrire ses premiers échecs, souvent mineurs, et n'appelant qu'à de légers réglages de dosage.

Rufus commençait à se faire à la vie à Poudlard. Il avait pris ses habitudes même s'il manquait encore souvent des repas. Plus aucun des professeurs ne regardaient Nostro qui était devenu comme une extension de Rufus lui-même. Sans regarder les chiffres exacts, près de la moité des elfes de maison avait migré chez le nouvel occupant des cachots.

Bientôt le château fut pris d'une effervescence nouvelle. Les elfes naviguaient dans tout Poudlard pour faire le grand ménage. Rufus entendait presque constamment le bourdonnement des pensées de ses collègues qui était passé d'un flot relativement oubliable à une nuée d'insectes enragés.

Cette agitation monta crescendo jusqu'au jour où, au petit déjeuner, McGonagall se leva pour leur faire un petit discours. Au ton de sa voix et à sa gestuelle Rufus reconnu les recommandations de début d'année. Après cela la journée passa à une vitesse époustouflante.

À la nuit tombée, posté à une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Rufus regardait les carrosses déposer les élèves devant les portes du château. Il soupira profondément et se retourna vers Nostro.

\- Ça y est mon vieux. C'est la rentrée.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. La semaine prochaine je reprends le même rythme (le mardi), je ne vais pas tout décaler pour un oubli. N'oubliez pas de me faire part de la moindre remarque !**


	12. Chapter 12

C'est la première fois que Rufus voyait autant de jeunes. La Grande Salle était somptueuse, toute illuminé. Le plafond magique scintillait de milles étoiles et les bannières aux couleurs des 4 maisons chatoyaient au dessus de leur table correspondante.

Lorsque Rufus regardait les élèves puis ses voisins, il avait la nette impression que sa propre place n'aurait pas dû être avec les enseignants. Certes certains avaient l'air d'être à peine sorti des jupons de leur mère mais il aurait pu se fondre au milieu des plus âgés sans problème. D'ailleurs plusieurs d'entre eux lorgnaient dans sa direction en chuchotant.

Vint ensuite la cérémonie de répartition. Le professeur Flitwick menait une horde d'enfants terrifiés et excités. Rufus les détaillait. Ils y avaient ceux qui portaient leurs robes neuves et ceux qui héritaient d'une lignée de frères et sœurs.

Pendant ce temps la directrice avait apporté un tabouret qu'elle avait placé devant la table professorale et y avait soigneusement déposé un vieux chapeau de cuir rabougri. Ce dernier, une fois en place, ne se fit pas prier et se mit presque immédiatement à chanter une chanson dont les paroles vantaient les vertus de chaque maison mais surtout l'importance de l'unité.

Une fois qu'il eut fini les élèves comme les professeurs applaudirent poliment. Peu à peu le silence se fit. Flitwick monta les marches pour se placer à côté du choixpeau et commença à appeler les premières années un à un. Ces derniers s'approchèrent timidement, s'asseyant et le vénérable chapeau était posé sur leurs jeunes têtes blondes.

Rufus pouvait entendre très clairement le dialogue du choixpeau et des élèves. Parfois le couvre-chef n'avait besoin que d'un coup d'œil à un esprit pour savoir où le placer, d'autres fois il hésitait pendant plusieurs minutes entre deux maisons. Inévitablement tous les élèves étaient envoyés à Grynfondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Pouffesouffle. Chaque fois l'annonce de leur appartenance déclenchait le tonnerre d'applaudissement de l'une des tables.

Une fois la répartition terminée, Flitwick emporta le choixpeau au loin et McGnagall se leva de nouveau. Le silence fut quasi-instantané.

Les élèves déjà présent l'année dernière l'auront peut-être remarqué mais nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de potions : Rufus Prince. Il se présentera plus amplement à vous lors de votre première leçon. Merci de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Pas un mot sur son âge ou sur ses absences de diplômes. Rufus se retrouva soudain centre de toutes les attentions. Il tenta un léger sourire et fit un signe de tête. Heureusement pour lui, McGongall ne tarda pas à frapper dans ses mains et le dîner commença, ce qui distrayait la grande majorité des élèves.

Rufus attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la Grande Salle pour ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin de ses appartements. Ariana lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule en lui disant que la rentrée en tant que nouveau professeur était toujours ainsi. Rufus la crut bien volontiers. S'asseoir à la table des professeurs de Poudlard en s'appelant Dumbledore n'avait pas dû être simple tous les jours.

Sa chambre, aussi envahie d'elfes qu'elle l'était, lui fut un refuge des plus agréables. Même si cette nuit-là il ne dormit pas beaucoup, la présence de Nostro tout contre lui permis à Rufus de se reposer. Il ne s'énerva pas contre son insomnie mais profita du calme qui l'entourait. C'était une technique qu'il avait développé il y a longtemps de cela.

Dans cette tranquillité il parvenait même à entendre le murmure lointain des esprits embrumés de sommeil de ses futurs élèves. Ils étaient excités, impatients mais stressés et terrifiés aussi. Tout comme lui. La véritable différence entre lui et eux n'étaient vraiment que leur place dans la salle. _Chacun a une façon différente de faire_ , lui avait dit Ariana, _tu trouveras la tienne_.

Il mangea peu le lendemain matin mais il n'était pas un gros mangeur. Il s'était levé tôt pour croiser le moins de personnes possibles. Le peu d'élèves présents, principalement des 6e et des 7e années, regardèrent étrangement le chien qui le suivait. Ariana était déjà là quand il arriva. Rufus ne dit rien mais il savait qu'elle était là juste pour le voir, pouvoir lui parler avant ce premier jour.

\- Alors Rufus pas trop stressé ?

\- Je te dirais ça ce soir.

\- Je suis sûre que tout ce passera bien.

\- Ça aussi on pourra en reparler au dîner.

\- Et tu commences par qui ?

\- Des 6e années. Ceux qui ont pris potions sont nombreux alors j'ai fait deux classes différentes, en mélangeant toutes les maisons.

\- Les Serpentards et les Gryfondors ne font pas toujours bon ménage.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi. Pourtant on continue à les mettre ensemble. Il doit y avoir des avantages.

\- Tu résonnes déjà comme un professeur. Allez je dois te laisser, il me reste un peu de ménage à faire avant d'accueillir les élèves … et Graup n'a pas encore pris son bain.

\- Je te souhaite bien bonne chance.

Ariana le salua et quitta la table en trottinant. Rufus saisit quelques regards affectueux qui lui adressaient des élèves. Les plus jeunes la regardaient avec l'admiration dû à son nom. Rufus voyait très bien à quel moment ce respect pour le nom se muait en respect pour la personne. Ariana était hors norme.

Graup, le demi-frère d'Hagrid, aussi était hors norme. C'était un géant qui avait d'abord vécu caché dans la forêt interdite mais après sa contribution à la Bataille il avait obtenu droit de cité dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il était soumis à plusieurs sortilèges qui l'empêchaient de blesser qui que ce soit pour rassurer les parents mais en réalité il était doux comme un agneau.

Ses débuts avaient été difficiles mais une fois qu'il n'avait plus été attaché et qu'il avait pu rencontrer plus de personnes il s'était calmé. Il ne s'éloignait que rarement de la cabane de son frère qui, avec l'aide d'Ariana, tachait de le garder présentable.

Rufus n'eut guère le loisir de divaguer plus que cela puisque le temps tournait. De plus en plus d'élèves s'asseyaient à leurs tables respectives. Il s'en fut donc dans ses cachots pour préparer sa première classe.

Durant l'été Rufus avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais fermer la porte. Il voyait le travail comme un échange et donc même en pleine préparation minutieuse le laboratoire était ouvert à qui le voulait. Il ne lui avait donc pas fallu longtemps pour décider qu'il en serait de même au cours de l'année.

Nostro prit sa place habituelle, Rufus s'assit à son bureau pour relire ses notes et un à un les élèves arrivaient et s'asseyaient. Sur le coin de sa table Rufus avait une liste de noms et à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait la porte son nom disparaissait pour s'inscrire dans la colonne des « présents ». Lorsque la cloche sonna la salle était comble. Rufus se leva le cœur battant.

\- Bon, et bien bonjour. Je suis votre professeur pour cette année. Je m'appelle Rufus Prince. C'est à moi qu'il incombe la tache de vous faire comprendre l'art subtile des potions. Je vous expliquerais un peu plus tard comment se dérouleront nos cours mais pour l'instant, comme l'a si bien dit notre directrice hier, je vais me présenter plus amplement.

« Il y a deux choses que vous devez savoir sur moi. Premièrement ce chien s'appelle Nostro. Il sera toujours présent durant mes classes où il est totalement libre d'entrer, de sortir mais aussi de naviguer parmi vous. La porte de ce laboratoire est toujours ouverte, même si soumise à un sort de mutisme, sauf la nuit bien entendu. Mais reprenons.

Ce chien est l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. Je vous demanderais de le traiter comme s'il s'agissait de moi. Une dernière chose, quitte à paraître rabat-joie ou cinglé, je jure à chacun d'entre vous que si vous lui faite le moindre mal … je déploierais toute mon imagination et mes talents pour m'assurer que vous ne recommenceriez jamais.

Maintenant que vous me prenez tous pour un fou il y a une seconde chose que vous devez savoir sur moi. Je suis legilimencien. Ce qui veut dire que je peux lire dans vos esprits. Ne soyez pas gênés ou honteux, je n'ai jamais eu comme habitude de juger quelqu'un sur ce que je voyais dans sa tête. Seules vos actions comptent à mes yeux. Par exemple vous pouvez imaginer, pendant mon cours même, mille façons de me pendre au plafond par les pieds, je ne vous dirais rien, par contre essayez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois … surtout que suspendre un professeur par les chevilles n'a aucun rapport avec la matière que j'enseigne.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour tout le monde d'admettre que quelqu'un peut pénétrer votre esprit, c'est pourquoi je vais proposer des leçons d'occulumencie à tous les niveaux. Ce sera absolument facultatif et les horaires dépendront du nombre de volontaires. Il sera même possible, sous réserve d'un entretient complet avec la directrice et moi-même que je puisse vous apprendre quelques bases de la légilimencie, en lien avec votre projet professionnel bien sûr. Des questions. »

Et les élèves avaient toujours des questions. Quelles concernent les cours de potions, la légilimencie, Nostro, l'âge de Rufus. Si bien que la première heure de chaque niveau fut uniquement consacré à des explications. La première semaine passa à une vitesse folle.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes les « vrais » cours commencèrent. Rufus se heurta à des résistances notamment chez les 7e années qui avaient quasiment le même âge que lui. La majorité des autres classes furent compréhensive de ses erreurs et de ses tâtonnements.

Quelques élèves établirent assez rapidement leur quartier général dans les laboratoires pendant les heures se pause partagées avec Rufus. Ils lui demandaient parfois des précisions ou des approfondissements, parfois ils jouaient les assistants pour ses expériences personnelles. Dans ces cas-là, la jeunesse de Rufus était un atout qui permettait aux élèves de dialoguer avec lui plus simplement.

Il eut un nombre inattendu de volontaires pour les leçons d'occulumencie qu'il organisait les leçons le soir après les cours, si bien que pour parvenir à former des petits groupes il se trouva occupé du lundi au vendredi soir avec des élèves.

Nostro ne se laissait pas approcher et son antipathie communicative gardait les élèves à distance. Il ne se montrait vaguement tolérant qu'avec ceux qui passaient leur temps en salle de potions. Mais il gardait toujours autant de distance avec Ariana. Cette dernière cachait assez mal sa fierté de voir Rufus s'adapter au poste. Elle n'était pas la seule.

McGonagall, sous ses airs encore sceptiques, avait organisé à Rufus une séance de rattrapage pour que son absence de diplôme ne fasse pas scandale. Aux vacances de Noël il passa ses BUSE avec succès et fit de même avec les ASPIC en février. Cela lui laissait tout le temps pour préparer une maîtrise à passer pendant l'été.

Outre l'âge, une fois que l'idée qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs pensées avait été assimilée les élèves n'en furent que plus naturel avec Rufus. Ainsi donc en moins d'un an le petit gars de la rue et son chien devint un véritable professeur de Poudlard. Ces cours restaient ce pendant à part puisqu'il y régnait une ambiance à la fois détendue et studieuse.

Lorsqu'un élève arrivait en retard sans raison ou faisait trop de bruit Rufus ne disait rien mais Nostro lui se postait à côté du fauteur et le fixait avec une telle insistance qu'elle en était dissuasive.

* * *

Avant le mois d'avril il avait publié plusieurs travaux sur des améliorations de potions qui avaient été salué par la communauté des maîtres de potions.

Une après-midi alors que la directrice passait dans les cachots, elle vit, par la porte ouverte du laboratoire, Rufus qui donnait un cours à des 6e années. Il lévitait proche du plafond, la tête en bas. L'un des élèves riait aux éclats. Pourtant Rufus restait très calme et expliquait à sa classe les différents types de potions de lévitation, les ingrédients qui leur étaient souvent associés et surtout ce que Samir aurait pu ajouter à la sienne pour la rendre encore plus efficace pour ce genre de farce.

McGonagall s'éloigna avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être avait-il raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il surpasserait même Severus Rogue.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. c'est "déjà" la fin de mon histoire sur Rufus. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. La semaine prochaine je commencerais une nouvelle fanfiction qui se centrera sur Ariana cette fois. Je ne sais pas encore quel jour je vais adopter mais peut-être que je resterais le mardi maintenant. J'ai toujours comme projet une fanfiction qui s'insérerait plus dans la continuité de la saga principale et mettant en scène ces deux personnages mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire alors je ne m'avancerais pas plus que cela.**

 **Je reste comme d'habitude ouverte à toutes les questions, remarques et théories sur mes fanfics ou sur Harry Potter en général. A bientôt !**


End file.
